Algo que perdí…algo que encontré
by haru no bara
Summary: Te amaba más que nadie pero sé que no lo dije a tiempo, perdí mi oportunidad al pensar que estarías a mi lado siempre pero aquello se destruyó al verte con aquella persona, con tu antigua luz,lo único que me quedaba era resignarme a no tenerte... pensé que estos dolorosos sentimientos estarían para siempre en mi interior pero al final no fue asi
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde aquel campeonato, aquel en que salieron campeones, aquel en que un pelirrojo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por aquel peli celeste que estuvo a su lado cuando perdieron, cuando ganaron, animándolo siempre para dar su mejor esfuerzo, realmente no supo en qué momento se había enamorado profundamente por su sombra, solo supo cuando un día sus compañeros le hicieron entrar en razón con sus bromas dándose cuenta de aquella verdad que escondía su corazón, de que aquel sentimiento de querer protegerlo, de ver siempre su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, de querer intentar lo que fuera posible con tal que su sombra nunca estuviera triste, que todo aquello era simplemente porque lo amaba de una forma que nunca pensó en sentir pero con aquel descubrimiento también vinieron los temores y miedos del saber que su sombra no se sentiría de la misma forma que se siente él, que aquella amistad se viera afectada por ello, estuvo varios días pensando en aquello hasta que llego a la conclusión de que quería conquistarlo, que de verdad quería intentarlo aunque pueda que su amistad se vea afectada aun así lo intentaría, y así lo realizo durante aquellos meses compartiendo con él, hablando de varios temas, además de salidas a varios lugares en vez de ir al Maji Burger ya que quería que los cambios fueran poco a poco ya que no quería que Kuroko se extrañara de los cambios tan bruscos

Realmente te estas esforzando Kagami- _le decía hyuuga mientras le golpeaba la espalda haciendo que este no entendiera a lo que se refería_ -

Aquellas muñequeras que lleva Kuroko son nuevas cierto además no lo dejas de mirar en los entrenamientos- _le dijo Teppei con una sonrisa haciendo que Kagami se pusiera completamente rojo al saber que sus compañeros estaban tan al tanto de lo que sin darse cuenta hacía, iba a responderles que se callaran pero fue interrumpido por Riko la cual tenía una aura negra detrás de ella al verlos que no estaban entrenando así que los tres salieron disparados a realizar el entrenamiento antes que esta le diera un castigo_ -

Tras un intenso entrenamiento, todos se encontraban en el camerino arreglando las ultimas cosas para por fin irse a su casa a descansar

Hey Kuroko vamos a un lado- _le pregunto Kagami con una sonrisa-_

Lo siento Kagami-kun pero no puedo- _le dijo para después despedirse de él-_

Otra vez se va _-pensaba mientras observaba como desaparecía su sombra el cual cada vez más salía con aquello para después irse a saber dónde, sin ganas caminaba por las calles ya que no deseaba llegar a su casa, seguía caminando mientras su mente pensaba en varias formas para atraer la atención del peli celeste. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un huracán rubio se dirigía hacia el_ \- Kise quítate _-le decía tras sentir aquel abrazo del parte del rubio-_

Kagamicchi eres mi única salvación ayúdame por lo que más quieres _-le decía mientras seguía abrazándolo-_

Que te quites de una vez- _le dijo mientras lo empujaba_ \- y en que supone que debo ayudarte

Pues veras …después de aquel favor que te pedí antes pues ….

A no eso sí que no te dije que solo lo haría aquella vez- _dijo al ver en donde iban aquellas palabras-_

Por favor Kagamicchi tu eres el único que puede ayudarme, te juro que esta vez será la última _-le decía mientras colocaba ojitos de cachorrito abandonado-_

Lo mismo dijiste como 5 veces- _pensaba mientras lo observaba_ \- tsk que sea la última- _dijo mientras suspiraba derrotado-_

Gracias Kagamicchi- _decía con una gran sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo para dirigirse hacia un lugar, después de aquello Kagami se despidió de Kise para irse a su casa ya que lo único que deseaba era sentir de una vez su cama-_

Me pregunto cuando lo sepa como reaccionara- _decía muy bajito Kise mientras veía como Kagami desaparecía entre la multitud_

 **Mientras en el departamento de Kagami**

Por fin llegaba el pelirrojo a su departamento, se dirigió al baño para poder ducharse y relajar su cuerpo, después de aquello se colocó algo cómodo mientras esperaba a que llegara la comida que había pedido minutos antes de llegar a su casa, después de haberse devorado la comida equivalente a como 10 personas se dirigió lentamente hasta su habitación desplomándose en su cama mientras pensaba en lo que haría de ahora de adelante, sus pensamientos solo llevaban a una sola conclusión la cual era arriesgarse y declare de una vez a Kuroko la cual con todo su valor decidió decirlo mañana ya con su decisión clara rápidamente el sueño lo ataco, quedando profundamente dormido

A lo lejos se escuchaba un molesto ruido que provocaba que Kagami se moviera de un lado para otro intentando seguir durmiendo pero aquel molesto ruido no paraba, se levantó solo para destruir cual sea el que interrumpía su sueño pero al darse cuenta de que era solo hizo que se levantara lo más antes de su cama

Mierda me quede dormido- _decía mientras se colocaba el uniforme para después salir corriendo en dirección a la escuela_ \- maldición mi plan ya no funcionara- _pensaba con molestia mientras se sentaba en su lugar ya que su idea era declararse temprano cosa que no funciono por quedarse dormido-_

Buenos días Kagami-kun- _le decía Kuroko mientras Kagami se giraba para verlo-_

Buenos días Kuroko- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sentía que el profesor entraba-_

Las clases para el tormento de Kagami, trascurrían muy lento además de que siempre que intentaba decirle algo a su sombra siempre había algo que se lo impedía, así que decidió esperar calmadamente hasta que terminara el entrenamiento para confesarse

Bien chicos es todo por hoy- _decía la entrenadora mientras los chicos por fin respiraban aliviados ya que el entrenamiento se había vuelto bastante duro en comparación a los otros, todos se dirigían al vestuario para poder cambiarse lo más pronto posible, Kagami fue unos de los primeros en entrar ya que lo único que quería era poder decirle aquello a Kuroko pero sin darse cuenta estuvo varios minutos bajo la ducha mientras pensaba en lo que diría, ya cuando reacciono salió rápidamente de ahí para poder vestirse y salir ya que no había nadie en el lugar solo él-_

Han visto a Kuroko- _pregunto al llegar en donde se encontraban los miembros del equipo y la entrenadora-_

Pues lo vi dirigirse a la entrada – _dijo Teppei con una sonrisa mientras Kagami le agradecía y salía en dirección a la entrada-_

Que hiciste mejor no hubieras dicho nada- _dijo hyuuga-_

Es mejor que lo sepa lo más antes - _respondió Teppei con una sonrisa triste-_

Solo espero que esto no derrumbe a Kagami- _decía Riko mientras los miembros quedaban pensativos a la idea-_

Maldición en donde esta- _pensaba mientras poco a poco llegaba a la entrada hasta que pudo ver una cabellera celeste-_ KURO….- _no termino de hablar o seguir caminando ya que lo que vio lo hizo parar en seco, ni siquiera sintió como una lagrima que caía por su mejilla al ver como Kuroko besaba tiernamente a Aomine_ -


	2. Chapter 2

Las palabras no salían ni siquiera algún movimiento aunque su mente gritara que se fuera en aquel preciso momento pero no …. No podía reaccionar aunque era lo más que quisiera, solo podía escuchar como algo dentro de él caía lentamente hasta hacerse mil pedazos dejando un gran vacío que sabía que no lograría llenar con nada, solo una cosa hizo que reaccionara y eso fue escuchar a sus compañeros los cuales gritaban su nombre haciendo que la parejita en especial el peli celeste se girara para verlo, lo cual hizo que este bajara rápidamente su mirara dándose cuenta que estaba llorando, en una rápida vuelta se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la otra salida no quería nada, no quería escuchar a nadie lo único que deseaba era estar solo, eso era lo único que deseaba para su roto corazón

Me pregunto qué le abra pasado Shin-chan- _dijo Takao al ver como Kagami prácticamente corría por las calles-_

Oha asa predijo que hoy leo se enteraría de una horrible noticia- _respondió Midorima mientras se arreglaba los lentes-_

Mmm me pregunto que habrá sido ya que tenía una expresión bastante mala _-decía algo preocupado, en cambio Midorima ya más o menos tenía idea a lo que pasaba ya que tanto él como los demás de la generación de los milagros ya sabían de los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacia la sombra, todos más o menos sabían menos los implicados_ \- ehhh Shi-chan no me dejes- _dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar a Midorima que había salido caminando-_

 **Al día siguiente**

Kuroko se sentía preocupado aunque su rostro no lo demostrara ya que durante todo el día su Luz no había aparecido en la escuela, desde lo de ayer algo en su interior no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía una molestia al saber que Kagami los había visto, realmente no sabía cómo interpretar aquello que seguía en su interior. Entro al gimnasio dándose cuenta que Taiga no se encontraba preocupándose más aun ya que su luz nunca había faltado a alguno de los entrenamientos, ¿si le abra pasado algo? ¿Si estará enfermo? Eran las preguntas que rondaban por su mente mientras observaba como Riko se acercaba

Chicos Kagami estará aumente algunos días ya que al parecer su padre llego y debe de arreglar algunas cosas- _menciono Riko haciendo que inconscientemente Kuroko suspirara de alivio-eso era todo_ así que ahora a entrenar- _les ordeno mientras comenzaban con el entrenamiento haciendo que todos se concentraran bueno no todos ya que los de segundo ya tenían una idea de que aquello solo era una mentira que había dicho Riko para que Kagami se recuperara un poco de lo sucedido-_

Un día … dos días… tres días habían pasado y Kagami no aparecía, los jugadores no estaban tan preocupados ya que sabían según ellos que Kagami se demoraría en especial si su padre se encontraba en el país en cambio Riko estaba por querer matar a alguien así que se propuso que si bakagami no aparecía mañana ella misma iría hasta su casa y lo traería a la rastra si fuese necesario

Ya en el cuarto día, Kuroko caminaba como siempre hacia su salón pero al llegar se dio cuenta de una cabellera roja lo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro

Buenos días Kagami-kun- _dijo en su asiento haciendo que este diera un salto del susto-_

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso _-dijo dándose vuelta en donde se encontraba su sombra_

No sé a qué te refieres Kagami-kun

Mmm no nada- _fue lo que le dijo para después saludarlo rápidamente ya que en ese momento había llegado el profesor. Misteriosamente las clases se pasaron volando haciendo que ambos se dirigieran al gimnasio-_

Bakagami por fin apareciste- _le dijo Riko con una sonrisa que sabían la mayoría que solo la mostraba cuando estaba algo enfadada o molesta o cuando se le ocurre un espartano entrenamiento-_

Lo siento- _le respondió haciendo una leve reverencia cosa que sorprendió a todos-_

Vamos porque tanto formalismo- _decía Hyuuga mientras le golpeaba la espalda haciendo que Kagami se enderezada-_

Bakagami sabrás las consecuencias de haber faltado 3 días a los entrenamientos- _dijo Riko con la misma sonrisa haciendo que este asintiera rápidamente-_ que bueno que sepas y sabrás que debes de hacer ahora cierto

Si señora- _dijo a modo militar mientras iba a cambiarse lo más rápido para comenzar con el entrenamiento pero una mano lo detuvo haciendo que este se girara_ -

Kagami-kun yo quiero decirte que…

Es sobre Aomine cierto- _lo interrumpió mientras Kuroko asentía_ \- de aquello no te preocupes solo me sorprendió verlos así eso es todo- _le dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos con una sonrisa en su rostro_ \- será mejor que nos apuremos sino la entrenadora se enojara- _mientras comenzaba a caminar a los vestidores dejando a Kuroko con una pequeña pero extraña sensación de que algo entre ellos ya no sería lo mismo-_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado una semana de lo ocurrido y para sorpresa de los que habían presenciado aquello y sabían los sentimientos del peli rojo todo seguía como si nada, todos esperaban que ya no fueran las cosas como antes, que tuvieran algún problema mientras entrenaban o algo así pero era todo lo contrario ambos eran iguales a antes, sus jugadas seguían siendo bastante sorprendentes, realmente era como si nada hubiera pasado pero si te fijabas bien cuando nadie veía a Kagami este mostraba en sus ojos un gran vacío cosa que se dio cuenta varias veces Riko al verlo, ella realmente se sorprendía al ver como este se esforzaba de sobre manera para actuar como antes para no preocupar a nadie estaba más que segura que aquella expresión cambiaba a una bastante melancólica cuando estaba solo, quería ayudarle pero no sabía cómo, ella nunca se había enamorado o habría sufrido un rechazo sin antes de confesarse, no sabía que palabras elegir para animar a su jugador estrella, solo deseaba que algo lograra que su mente se distrajera para que no pensara en aquello por más tiempo. En cambio nuestro querido tigre lo único que quería que pasaran rápido estos días para poder alejarse se ese ambiente por dos semanas las cuales correspondían a las tan deseadas vacaciones, dejaría de pensar en Kuroko y de lo estúpido que fue por no haberlo dicho antes, también estaba inmensamente feliz ya que la entrenadora no había preparado nada, ningún entrenamiento lo que agradecía ya que durante aquellos días cerraría su corazón con aquellos sentimientos ya que ya no deseaba sentirse nuevamente de aquella manera pues dolía…dolía de una manera inimaginable que nunca pensó sentir, todo iba bien solo faltaba dos días para aquello ocurriera pero la llegada de alguien hizo que en su interior algo le digiera que aquello no pintaba nada bueno y quien no pensar aquello si quien hablaba con la entrenadora no era nadie más que Akashi Seijuurou

Chicos acérquense _-dijo Riko mientras todos se acercaban en donde se encontraba ella y Akashi_ \- pues dentro de dos días iremos junto a otras escuelas a la casa en la playa de Akashi-san- _dijo dejando todos sorprendidos ya que no se lo esperaban pero sabían por qué se organizaba aquello ya que el objetivo del emperador tiene nombre y apellido y ese no era nadie más que furihata kouki aunque este no se diera cuenta de las claras intenciones que tenía el emperador por el-_

Adiós a mis días felices- _pensaba Taiga ya que si decían otras escuelas era obvio de quienes se trataban y eso era lo que en estos momentos quería evitar lo más que pudiera_ \- lo siento pero yo no pue….- _no termino ya que en ese momento tuvo que moverse ágilmente para esquivar unas tijeras que a saber de donde habían salido-_

Decías algo Taiga- _dijo Akashi acomodando las tijeras-_

No nada- _dijo a regañadientes_ _mientras calmaba a su pobre corazón del susto que se había llevado_ -

Buenos chicos nos encontraremos aquí en Seirin para partir- _dijo la entrenadora mientras todos asentían ya que no querían ver un par de tijeras cerca de su rostro si decían algo en contra de aquello-_

Y Taiga lo encontraras- _dijo Akashi antes de salir del gimnasio dejando bastante confundido al tigre-_

A que se refería – _pensaba una y otra vez mientras volvía a su entrenamiento_

 ** _Dos días después_**

El despertador sonaba enérgicamente en especial en aquel día algo molesto un peli rojo la apago con brusquedad ya que no deseaba ni quería levantarse pero sabía que si no lo hacia su entrenadora prácticamente lo mataría así que sin ganas se levantó para dirigirse a ducharse, ya una vez listo se vistió y tomo desayuno para luego tomar su maleta y dirigirse a su escuela en donde se encontraría con los demás, ya cuando llego pudo darse cuenta de un rubio que abrazaba fuertemente a un peli celeste mientras un enojado o mejor dicho celoso peli azul le decía que de una vez lo soltara, ver aquello hizo que sus hermosos ojos rubíes perdieran un poco de su brillo al ver como Kuroko era abrazado ahora por aomine

TAIGA- _grito animadamente un peli negro haciendo que los demás se dieran cuanta de la presencia del peli rojo_

Yo Tatsuya – _le respondió con una sonrisa cosa que el peli negro supo al instante que no era sincera, miro de reojo la causa de aquello el cual sabia la perfección de quien era el causante de la tristeza que escondía su hermano-_

Taiga no sabes cómo te extrañe _-le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo haciendo que el tigre le correspondiera-_

Yo también te extrañe- _dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia ya que aquellas muestras de cariño eran bastante comunes para ellos, Tatsuya miraba de reojo a la sombra de su hermano el cual los miraba fijamente, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella expresión_ \- nee Tatsuya y Murasakibara- _le pregunto ya que era bastante extraño que su hermano no estuviera con el peli morado-_

Atsushi debe de estar por llegar- _le respondió y como obra de magia apareció el peli morado haciendo que las personas que estuvieran ahí comenzaran a temblar al ver al gigante tan serio_

Muro-chin debías de haberme esperado- _le dijo mientras fijaba su mirada al peli rojo_ \- hola Kaga-chin _\- mientras lo apresaba en sus brazos cosa que hizo que varios se quedaran con la boca abierta al ver aquello además de la forma que lo había llamado-_

Murasakibara suéltame- _le decía mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos que lo apresaban mientras Himuro no podía evitar reírse por la escena_ -

Si Kaga-chin me hace un pastel de chocolate-

Está bien te hare el dichoso pastel de chocolate si me sueltas de una vez- _y en un instante ya estaba en el suelo, realmente no podía con la pareja de su hermano el cual una vez lo había visitado junto con el peli morado a su hogar cuando este había hecho una tarta de fresa, cosa que le ofreció a su hermano y compañía por educación lo cual produjo que el peli morado quedara encantado con los dulces realizando así una especie de amistad entre ellos, además de realizar varios dulces a petición de su hermano los cuales no se podía negar_ –

Ya cuando todos salieron de su trance , se subieron a los vehículos los cuales lo llevarían a su destino

y tu porque estas a mi lado- _pregunto Kagami a la persona que se encontraba sentado a su lado-_

mooohhh no seas así Kagamicchi- _le dijo con un puchero pero algo le decía a Taiga que aquello no era como la actitud del rubio_ -

pensé que estarías con tu sempai- _le dijo pensando que Kise diría algo pero se sorprendió a no escuchar ninguna palabra de ello cosa que hizo que lo mirara-_

es mejor así…. Creo que ahora debo de mantener una distancia con sempai ya que me rechazo cuando me confesé pensó que solo estaba bromeando y me dijo que dejara de jugar con aquello ya que era molesto- _dijo en voz baja mientras intentaba sonreír cosa que no le funcionó muy bien-_ Kagamicchi?!- _dijo algo sorprendido al sentir como una mano le revolvía suavemente sus cabellos ya que Kagami sabía lo que Kise en ese momento estaba sintiendo y de cómo debía de sentirse al tener aquella persona tan cerca de ti cuando esta te rechazo_ \- gracias Kagamicchi-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quedaba dormido _\- haciendo que Taiga sacara rápidamente su mano de los cabellos de Kise algo sorprendido por lo que había hecho anteriormente sin que diera se cuenta que un par de ojos celestes había visto por accidente aquella escena-_

oiii Kise… Kise despierta de una maldita vez- _le decía mientras lo sacudía hasta que este se despertó para luego bajarse del vehículo ya que habían llegado a su destino_

bien chicos al parecer ya todos se encuentran aquí- _dijo Momoi –_

por ello repartiremos los cuartos- _dijo Riko_ \- la casa cuenta con dos habitaciones individuales las cuales una ocuparemos momoi y yo, la otra es de Akashi-san el cual amablemente la compartirá con alguien, las otras habitaciones cuentan con dos camas bastante grandes para que las comparten y por la cantidad de personas que somos las habitaciones están justas así que organícense de una vez para compartir la cama y cuarto- _termino de decir-_

lo sentimos Furi- _decían varios mientras organizaban rápidamente los grupos dejando al pobre jugador como sacrificio para el emperador el cual no podía estar más feliz por el regalo que había recibido mientras el pobre Furi temblaba ligeramente al pensar que compartiría la habitación con aquella persona que por una extraña razón le ponía nervioso además del miedo que sentía-_


	4. Chapter 4

lentamente iba un castaño subiendo las escaleras aun temblando siguiendo a un pelirrojo de baja estatura llegando así a su destino

entra- _le dijo Akashi al ver que el pobre de Furi se quedó afuera, este entro a paso lento mirando a su alrededor, realmente la habitación era bastante lujosa para él pero lo que más que se sorprendió fue la gran cama que había al centro de esta, podía afirmar que era bastante suavecita y cómoda pero algo comenzaba a dudar y eso era en donde dormiría él pues no veía ningún mueble o algo en que pudiera dormir_

etto…etto… Akashi-san en donde dormiré yo- _le pregunto con un tono bastante nervioso_ -

dormirás conmigo- _le dijo haciendo que este se sorprendiera pues no esperaba aquella respuesta de parte de este-_ vámonos- _dijo mientras salía de la habitación mientras este le seguía-_

 **en otra habitación**

icchi…Kagamicchi _-le decía mientras le movía haciendo que Kagami reaccionara-_

dime Kise- _le dijo mientras lo observaba-_

vamos que nos están esperando- _le dijo mientras lo empujaba haciendo que Tatsuya sonriera al ver las protestas de su hermano le daba al rubio_

Atsushi vamos- _le dijo mientras este movía la cabeza ya que su boca estaba llena de dulces, y si chicas y chicos estas cuatro personas compartirán la habitación ya que Tatsuya se había acercado enseguida al lado de su hermano cuando escucho aquello al igual que Kise ya que eran como los únicos que se sentía mejor pues aun no quería estar cerca de su sempai y más que seguro que este tampoco quisiera estar cerca de él-_

Por fin están aquí- _decía Riko cuando estaban todos sentados, Kagami se encontraba sentado al lado de Kuroko intento concentrarse en la explicación que decía la entrenadora pero no podía ya que Kise el que se encontraba atrás de ellos no dejaba de molestar a Kuroko lo que hizo que este se fijara al peli celeste cosa que hubiera preferido no hacerlo_ \- bien si ya entendieron nos vamos- _dijo haciendo que todos se pararan-_

Entrenadora no está Kagami-kun- _dijo Kuroko haciendo que todos los del equipo se quedaran viendo algo sorprendidos-_

Pero cuando- _dijo Riko al ver que exactamente el peli rojo no se encontraba y nadie se había dado cuenta en que momento había desaparecido_ \- ese bakagami está aprendiendo los trucos de kuroko- _pensaba-_

Vamos más que seguro ya debe de estar allá- _dijo Himuro ya que si lo que pensaba era en realidad su querido hermano no debía de estar muy lejos_

 **Mientras en la playa**

Caminaba un peli rojo con la vista perdida sin vida aguantándose las ganas de llorar, no importaba que la gente lo mirara, que varias mujeres se acercaran para hablarle él solo las ignoraba y seguía con su camino

Vamos sabias que aquello pasaría ya que por algo están saliendo- _decía con una sonrisa bastante triste al recordar aquellas marcas rojas en el cuello de Kuroko cuando este ya fastidiado miro a su sombra para decirle al rubio que se quedara tranquilo de una vez_ -vamos olvídalo dijiste que lo olvidarías que cerrarías aquellos sentimientos de una maldita ves- _se decía mientras llegaba a una tienda la cual al verla entro enseguida-_

Nee Muro-chin estas seguro que Kaga-chin estará aquí- _le pregunto ya que habían caminado varios minutos por la playa pero ni rastro de Kagami-_

Si Atsushi solo falta un poco más – _dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando seguido de todos ya que le daba bastante curiosidad de ver si el peli negro acertaba en donde se encontraba Kagami_ \- ya llegamos- _dijo con una sonrisa al ver la tienda-_

Ehh y que haría Kagami en una tienda de Surf- _preguntaron ya que no podían enganchar el surf con Kagami el que era un maniático del basket_ -

Pues…- no termino de decir Himuro ya que en ese momento se escuchaba varios suspiros y comentarios de parte de un grupo de mujeres que miraban al mar- mírenlo ustedes mismos-dijo con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba al mar haciendo que todos miraran en donde apuntaba-

Tienes que estar bromeando- _dijo Aomine-_

Wauuu Kagamicchi lo hace genial- _dijo bastante alegre al ver en las olas a Kagami el que prácticamente danzaba en ellas-_

Quien hubiera imaginado que el bakagami podía hacer aquello- _dijo Riko que no dejaba salir del asombro, Kuroko no decía nada solo miraba como su luz se movía en las olas con una destreza que solo pensaba que usaba cuando jugaba basket, las mujeres volvieron a suspirar al verlo salir del agua ya que en ese momento paso su mano por sus rojos y mojados cabellos haciendo que se notaran más aun aquel pecho tan trabajado ya que este no andaban con el típico traje de surf sino con solo el traje de baño que con el agua se le pegaba a la piel_

Hey Taiga nada mal- _le dijo mientras se acercaba al peli rojo-_

Hey Tatsuya una competencia- _le dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonreír al peli negro ya que esa era la sonrisa que él conocía no aquella que seguía mostrando a sus compañeros en especial a aquel peli celeste-_

Sabía que dirías aquello _-dijo mientras rápidamente se sacaba la polera para luego tomar la tabla de surf que ya había arrendado-_

Hey Bakagami de donde aprendiste aquello- _le dijo Aomine-_

Pues en Estados Unidos junto a Tatsuya- _le respondió mientras se arreglaba el traje de baño-_

Listo Taiga

Como en los viejos tiempos- _le dijo mientras ambos corrían en dirección al mar para nadar y tomar la primera ola, mientras los demás se dedicaron a descansar, a leer, a hacer castillos de arena, otros a nadar y más de una broma hicieron, más Takao el cual su objetivo siempre era su amado Shi-chan_ -

Así estuvieron por horas hasta que se aburrieron y algunos le dio hambre haciendo que todos volvieran al hogar para cambiarse e ir a comer algo

Nosotros nos adelantamos _-dijo Tatsuya mientras salía de la habitación junto con Murasakibara-_

Eso fue relajante- _decía en voz baja Kagami recordando la sensación de estar en aquellas olas, de sentirlas tan cerca suyo, para él era una sensación muy parecida cuando jugaba basket,_ _una sensación bastante relajante pero llena de adrenalina_ \- hey Kise sale de una vez- _le decía en voz alta-_

Ya voy Kagamicchi- _dijo saliendo del baño mientras se acercaba a la cama bien calmado pero lo que vino después de aquello tomo desprevenido a Kagami, un fuerte grito y algo cayendo alerto a todos haciendo que se dirigieran rápidamente a la habitación en la que escucharon el grito y abrieran la puerta de golpe quedando bastante sorprendidos por la vista que tenían_

Vaya nunca pensé esto de ustedes- _dijo con una sonrisa Himuro al ver a su hermano en el suelo sin polera y encima de él en una posición algo comprometedora estaba Kise el cual se sujetaba bastante fuerte del cuerpo de Kagami-_

No es lo que piensan- _dijo con un poco de dificultad Kagami mientras observaba a todos los que tenían una cara que no le creían mucho_ -

Kise-kun porque no te levantas del cuerpo de Kagami-kun- _le propuso Kuroko-_

No, no quiero- _dijo apegándose mas al cuerpo de Kagami dejando sorprendidos a varios_ \- si me separo de Kagamicchi aquello me comerá vivo- _dijo mientras apuntaba a la blanca cama-_

Que cosa- _pensaron todos mientras Himuro se acercaba a ver, no veía nada anormal hasta que vio que una pequeña araña que caminaba en la cama-_

espera no me digas que les tienes miedo a las arañas _-le pregunto haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos con una expresión de_ _ **estas bromeando**_ _al ver lo pequeñita que era-_

ni se te ocurra acercarme aquello Himurocchi- _dijo mientras temblaba ligeramente_

Tatsuya mata eso de una vez

Ya voy _-le respondió mientras mataba a la pobre araña-_

Hey Kise ya está muerta vamos levántate- _le dijo Kagami mientras lo movía ligeramente-_

En serio Kagamicchi no estas mintiendo- _le dijo mientras lo miraba con un puchero y los ojitos medios vidriosos, para el parecer de las chicas se veía extremadamente tierno_

No Tatsuya la mato ahora vamos sal

Mmmm Kagamicchi hay un problema no me puedo levantar- _le respondió-_

Los esperamos abajo- _dijo Riko mientras iban bajando ya una vez que se enteraron que había pasado-_

Kaga-chin recuerda de mi pastel – _le dijo Murasakibara antes de desaparecer del lugar_ -

Tsk qué más da- _dijo suspirando_ \- Kise agárrate bien

Ehhh- _fue lo que dijo ya que no entendía lo que haría-_

Solo agárrate _-le dijo mientras este sin entender paso sus manos por su cuello_ \- Tatsuya ayúdame a pararme- _mientras le extendía una mano haciendo que este la tomara y aplicara fuerza mientras que con la otra mano del tigre se daba impulso para poder colocarse de pie lo cual costo pero lo hizo-_

Piensas llevarlo así _-pregunto Himuro que intentaba aguantar la risa ya que Kise parecía un Koala estando en los brazos de Kagami-_

Pues no queda de otra- _dijo suspirando mientras sus manos pasaban por el cuerpo de Kise para que no se cayera-_ nos vamos- _mientras giraba caminaba hacia la puerta seguido de Himuro que temblaba ya que solo quería reír y de Kuroko el cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra_

Lo siento Kagamicchi- _susurro mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro del peli rojo ya que ahora se había dado cuenta de cómo había estado hace unos minutos y que el peli rojo se encontraba sin la polera haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente_ \- esto es vergonzoso- _pensaba mientras ligeramente apretaba su agarre lo que hizo que Kagami pusiera un poco más de fuerza ya que pensaba que Kise se caería-_

Bajaron lentamente por las escaleras las que varias sirvientas que los vieron no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risita al verlos pero al llegar en donde estaban los demás se desencadeno una fuerte risa al ver aquello, de ahí Himuro no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse al igual que los demás haciendo que tanto Kagami y Kise se sonrojaran. El pelirrojo dejo con cuidado en un asiento a Kise para después irse algo apresurado a la cocina ya que ahora se encontraba bastante avergonzado

Disculpen puedo usar la cocina- _pregunto el tigre a algunas de las sirvientas que estaban en el lugar las cuales algo sonrojadas asintieron-_ bueno empecemos con esto- _mientras sacaba todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el dichoso pastel-_

Kagami-kun necesitas ayuda _-pregunto Kuroko haciendo que por poco Kagami tirara la harina del susto-_

Kuroko cuantas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas de esa forma _-le decía mientras veía como entraban algunas sirvientes al lugar las cuales sacaban los ingredientes para realizar la cena_ \- estoy bien así que ve con los demás- _le dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos y este asentía-_

Después de aquello Kagami comenzó con el proceso haciendo que varias de las personas que se encontraba ahí quedaran algo sorprendidos por la destreza del peli rojo en manejar aquello, tras los minutos necesarios para aquella elaboración ya se encontraba dando los últimos detalles a su creación el cual se encontraba satisfecho por el resultado

Kagami-sama por favor diríjase al comedor ya que la cena se servirá en breve- _le dijo una sirvienta mientras este asentía para luego dirigirse al comedor en donde se encontraban ya todos sentados dando así comienzo a la cena y porque la cena pues estuvieron toda la tarde entreteniéndose en la playa sin darse cuenta de la hora-_

Nee Kaga-chin quiero comer pastel – _dijo haciendo un puchero bastante infantil-_

Ya voy por tu pastel- _le dijo mientras se colocaba de pie para ir a la cocina, tras algunos minutos volvió con un pastel de chocolate como para 35 personas lo cual era decorado con rosas moradas-_ ten- _mientras colocaba el pastel frente al peli morado el cual le brillaba los ojitos al verlo al igual que los demás pues debían de admitir aquello se veía bastante delicioso-_

No es justo porque Murasakibaracchi tiene pastel yo también quiero- _decía haciendo una rabieta-_

Es cierto Kagami-kun no debías de hacer solo para Murasakibara-kun _-le dijo Kuroko mientras Kagami no respondía nada y se dirigía a la cocina nuevamente volviendo de nuevo con otro pastel mientras que una de las sirvientas colocaba los platos y cubiertos para cada uno_ -

El pastel que había traído Kagami en cosas de minutos desapareció cosa que asombro al mismo tigre de lo ocurrido, durante la desaparición del pastel recibió bastante elogios por su creación hasta Akashi había reconocido que estaba delicioso cosa que alegro al tigre pues era prácticamente imposible que aquella persona dijera algo así, después de aquella merienda varios fueron a descansar quedando solo algunos en la sala de estar

Nee quieren jugar a algo- _dijo Takao mientras movía de un lado a otro unas cartas_ -

Me parece buena idea- _dijeron los que estaban ahí-_

Si es así hagamos las cosas más interesantes- _dijo Akashi mientras de la nada aparecía una gran bolsa haciendo que las personas que jugarían les diera un mal presentimiento de lo que ocurriría, lo único que estaba en sus mentes era de que cualquier forma posible no debían perder en aquel juego que estaba a punto de comenzar_


	5. Chapter 5

las cartas fueron pasando a cada jugador, el juego era simple el primero que ganaba elegía el castigo del perdedor y el perdedor se definía por el que tuviera mayor cantidad de cartas en su mano, cada uno se encontraba nervioso pues Akashi tenía un pequeña sonrisa mientras a su lado estaba aquella bolsa que les daba mala espina, tras unos minutos se decidió el ganador quien no era nadie más que el emperador, los demás miembros de la Kiseki no sedai además de Kagami, Takao, Himuro y Furi lentamente iban mostrando sus cartas para ver quien sería la pobre persona que sería sometido a las ocurrencias del emperador, varios dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que no eran ellos

definitivamente no debemos perder _-pensaron todos al ver al pobre Furi con un traje de sirvienta, pues aquella persona había sido el primero en perder, cosa que Akashi abrió aquella bolsa sin ver aunque varios pensaban que más que seguro sabía el contenido de aquello para poder sacar aquel traje algo cortito el que entregó a Furi ya que aquello sería su castigo-_

si aquello estaba dentro de aquella bolsa no quiero ni pensar en lo demás- _pensaba el tigre mientras recibía las cartas, para nuevamente comenzar con aquel juego que a todos los colocaba nervioso-_

y así uno a uno fueron perdiendo en aquel juego, el cual seguian pues no podian parar de reir cuando veían la cara del perdedor esperando el castigo que les daría el ganador

ohhh Shin-chan te ves muy gracioso más con aquello a tu lado- _decía entre risas Takao mientras le sacaba varias fotos a Midorima, pues este estaba con un disfraz de ranita y justo el día de hoy su lucky item era un peluche de rana-_

Cállate bakao que tu estas en las mismas- _le respondió_ -

ehhh pero yo soy una linda y sexy monja- _le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que Midorima viera para otro lado y Takao soltara una pequeña sonrisa al ver aquella reacción-_

nee Muro-chin crees que me veo bien- _le pregunto para después comer una golosina-_

 _si Atsushi eres un lindo panda-le dijo con una sonrisa pues Atsushi como Midorima andaban con un traje de animal, no pregunten como había un traje de su porte pero la bolsa mágica de Akashi tenía de tod_ o-

pero el de bakagami le viene como anillo al dedo- _dijo Aomine quien se reía bastante-_

Mira quien habla Ahomine

por lo menos el mio tapa más- _le dijo en su defensa lo cual tenía bastante razón pues él andaba con un traje al igual que Midorima pero de perrito el cual cubría todo su cuerpo en cambio Taiga solo andaba con unos short con el patrón de la piel de un tigre, detrás de este aparecía una cola y arriba solo llegaba un chaleco corto con el mismo patrón y terminando con una par de orejitas de tigre_

Nee Kagamicchi, aominecchi paren para seguir con el juego- _le decía Kise el cual andaba vestido de lobo, bueno todos habían probado de aquella extraña bolsa, todos menos Kuroko, Himuro y el mismo Akashi_

listos- _preguntó Takao mientras repartía las cartas y comenzaba el juego, luego de algunos minutos se decidió el ganador el cual fue Akashi, Kagami lentamente iba mostrando sus cartas con un mal presentimiento-_

mierda-f _ue lo que dijo al ver que él había perdido y más saber que cosa retorcida podía ocurrirle a Akashi-_

Taiga _-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo tensar al tigre-_ quiero que beses a Tetsuya- _le dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran en especial un moreno, mientras que Kuroko estaba con los ojos un poco más abierto de lo normal pues estaba bastante impactado-_

Kagami-kun me besara- _pensaba el peli celeste cuando una voz hizo que volviera en sí-_

no puedo-di _jo haciendo que todos lo miraran algo sorprendidos pues quien no si se estaba negando a lo que decía Akashi_ \- puedes pedir otra cosa- _le pregunto_ -

esta bien pero - _dijo mirándol_ o-tienes que besar por un minuto sin separarte de Ryouta

tks…. okey _-le respondió mientras se colocaba de pie e iba en donde estaba Kise el cual se encontraba molestando a Kuroko_ \- Kise ven

ehhh Kagamicchi no me digas que lo harás- _decía con una sonrisa media nerviosa-_

tu que crees- _le respondió mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos_ -

pues yo creo qu…- _no termino de hablar ya que sus labios fueron tomados por los del pelirrojo, en aquel momento este sintió una ternura invadirlo ya que era un beso lento muy de su gusto, cosa que le extraño ya que pensaba que le disgustaría aquello pero eso no fue así, lentamente sintió como unas manos le agarraban la cintura para acercarlo un poco más a aquel torso que se encontraba desnudo, kise lo único que atino fue a colocar sus manos en aquel pecho sintiendo la calidez de este mientras sentía que cada vez el beso se iba intensificando, sentía como varias sensaciones explotaban en su interior al sentir la lengua del tigre recorrer la suya de manera lenta y sensual, sentía que el tiempo se había detenido pero aquello no paso ya que en ese momento se escucho a alguien decir tiempo( ustedes se harán una idea de quien pudo ser) y al momento sintió como el pelirrojo se alejaba de él-_

hey Ki-chan estas bien- _preguntaba Takao al ver Kise se encontraba sentado sin decir nada-_

ehh….ahh...si me encuentro perfectamente Takaocchi- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba de reojo como kagami se sentaba_ \- realmente es muy bueno besando- _pensaba mientras sus ojos color miel hacían contacto con aquellos ojos rojos como el fuego, ambos desviaron las miradas algo avergonzados-_

Nee Muro-chin tengo sueño-le decía de forma infantil mientra bostezaba-

mmm creo que será mejor que nos vayamos pues ya es tarde- _le dijo mirando el reloj haciendo que todos lo miraran dándose cuenta que en realidad era bastante tarde, así que lentamente todos comenzaron a levantarse del lugar para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Kagami iba siguiendo a los demás cuando sintió unas manos jalar la cola que llevaba, este se giró dándose cuenta que se trataba de Kuroko-_

pasa algo Kuroko- _le preguntó-_

Kagami-kun por qué no quisiste realizar lo que había dicho Akashi-kun _-le pregunto pues aquello le estaba molestando un poco-_

pues no quiero tener problemas- _le respondió-_

a qué te refieres Kagami-kun

eres el novio de Aomine así que aquello no podía hacerlo ya que estaría mal si lo hiciera- _le dijo mientras este le miraba fijamente_ -venga vamos a dormir ya todos se fueron a sus habitacione _s-le dijo mientras le alborotó los cabellos para después darse una vuelta y comenzar a caminar sintiendo unos pasos detrás de él-_ no te bese ya que aquello sería como un sufrimiento para mi,se que si lo hubiera hecho algo dentro de mi se volvería a romper al besar a la persona que amo pero que esta le pertenece a otra persona el cual disfruta en cada momento de aquellos dulces labios- _pensaba amargamente Taiga mientras llegaba a su habitación encontrándose con un Kise que estaba tapado hasta el rostro dejando solo a la vista sus cabellos dorados_ \- que rara forma de dormir-p _ensaba con una pequeña sonrisa sin darse cuenta que sus dedos acariciaban lentamente sus labios los cuales hace unos momentos estaban tocando los finos labios del rubio el cual se encontraba dormido_

 **mientras tanto en la habitación de Akashi**

el pelirrojo salió del baño encontrándose que su amado ya se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, lentamente se dirigió hacia ella y se recostó al lado del castaño,lo observó por algunos momentos pues aquella imagen le encantaba ver lo tranquilo e inofensivo que podía ser en aquel momento, lentamente se acercó para darle un beso en la frente

que tengas dulces sueños Kouki- _le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acomodaba para dormir sin que se diera cuenta que las mejillas del castaño se encontraban sonrojadas-_


	6. Chapter 6

lentamente se iba despertando un rubio el cual al intentar moverse sintió algo extraño ya que no podía moverse cosa que lo confundió

porque Kagamicchi me esta abrazando y porque duerme con solo ropa interior- _pensaba el rubio algo sonrojado al tener tan cerca de él aún durmiente tigre-_

vaya ya despertaste- _dijo Himuro haciendo que Kise se moviera pero al hacerlo provoco que su cuerpo se apegara aun más al de Kagami_ \- será mejor que no te muevas sino Taiga te abrazara aun mas, te aconsejo que esperes hasta que despierte pues solo te soltara cuando eso pase, ya que aquello y eso- _apuntando sus brazos y su cuerpo que solo estaba en boxer-_ son malas costumbres que tiene- _dijo con una sonrisa-_ nee Atsushi vamos a la cocina ya que mas que seguro que Taiga hizo galletas

vamos Muro-chin, no quiero que nadie se coma las galletas que hizo Kaga-chin _-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano para dirigirse al lugar-_

despertara en unos minutos mas- _le dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando al pobre de Kise sin saber que hacer-_

que hago si me muevo me acercara a su cuerpo, Kagamicchi se ve bastante tranquilo durmiendo ademas es abrigadito- _pensaba mientras sin darse cuenta lo observaba con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro para luego lentamente quedarse dormido en el pecho del tigre_

 **mientras en la cocina**

mira Muro-chin tenias razon, Kaga-chin hizo galletas _-decia con una sonrisa Atsushi mientras le mostraba varias galletas con forma de animalitos-_

ya sabia que Taiga se habia demorado mas en hacer el pastel- _decia_ _mientras tomaba una en forma de gatito-_ vamos Atsushi con los demas- _le propuso mientras iban a la sala de estar en donde ya estaban casi todos reunidos-_

y Daiki, Ryouta y Taiga- _pregunto Akashi pues se suponia que debian de estar despiertos-_

Aomine-kun aun sigue durmiendo- _le respondio Kuroko mientras comia algo-_

Kise-chin no podra levantarse- _haciendo que varios lo miraran ya que pensaban que el rubio estaba enfermo_ \- ya que Kaga-chin lo tiene atrapado entre sus brazos y segun Muro-chin seguiran asi hasta que Kaga-chin despierte- _dijo inocentemente mientras comia alegremente las galletas haciendo que varios se vieran tentados a ir a confirmar y a sacarles fotos pero en ese momento vieron una cabellera rubia y roja entrar en el lugar, cosa que hizo que todos los vieran-_

q...que pasa _-pregunto el tigre ya que aquellas miradas le incomodaban-_

pues nada- _dijeron todos como respuesta mientras observaban tanto al pelirrojo como el rubio el cual no habia dicho nada en todo ese momento-_

waaa son galletas me das una murasakibaracchi-d _ecia tras aquel pequeño silencio con carita de perro abandonado mientras atsushi le daba algunas_ -mm estan deliciosas- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

toma Kaga-chin _-pasandole algunas galletas a Kagami aunque ustedes no lo crean-_ estan muy ricas _-le dijo para luego seguir comiendo las que le quedaban-_

ya despues de aquello todos se fueron a desayunar para después realizar cualquier actividad que quisieran hacer, Kise se encontraba caminando por una cancha de Basket la cual se encontraba en el patio de la casa cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba

sempai pasa algo- _pregunto al verlo-_

hey Kise aquella tontería que me dijiste era broma cierto _-le pregunto haciendo que el rubio sintiera un pequeño nudo en su garganta-_

porque sempai es que esta confundido- _le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras interamente temia la respuesta de este-_

claro que no idiota sabes que aquello es desagradable _-haciendo que Kise se esforzara en mantener su sonrisa-_ ahora responde

pues claro que fue una broma sempai solo queria molestarlo- _recibiendo uno de los típicos golpes que el otro les daba-_

si vuelves a hacerme una broma asi de desagradable te golpeare mas fuerte _-le dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar_

aquello no era una broma sempai _-susurraba mientras aquella sonrisa lentamente iba desapareciendo sin darse cuenta que alguien había presenciado aquello-_

Hey Kise- _haciendo que este volteara_ -que te parece uno contra uno _-dijo con una sonrisa intentando subirle el animo-_

esta bien Kagamicchi _-le respondió con una sonrisa mientras ambos entraban a la cancha para comenzar a jugar, justo cuando Kagami iba a lanzar, una voz lo desconcentro haciendo que fallara-_

que quieres Aomine _-le pregunto mientras ambos paraban el juego-_

quiero jugar Bakagami así que juguemos dos contra dos _-le dijo mientras entraba en la cancha con Kuroko-_

pues por mi me parece bien- _dijeron Kagami y kise al mismo tiempo dando así comienzo al juego, extrañamente aquellos dos tenían una perfecta sincronización a pesar que nunca habían jugado juntos haciendo que el juego estuviera bastante parejo llegando así a un empate y dejando a todos agotados-_

Hey Bakagami yo estoy saliendo con Tetsu- _le dijo una vez que Kuroko y Kise se habian ido a la casa-_

eso ya se sabía Ahomine _-le respondió mientras se disponía a salir de la cancha ya que hace algunos minutos sentía un extraño presentimiento -_

pero a ti te gusta- _le dijo haciendo que Kagami se parara en seco y volteara al verlo-_

tranquilo Ahomine que no te lo quitare ya que lo amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a no intentar nada para tenerlo a mi lado ya que lo único que deseo es su felicidad aunque no sea yo el que se la de- _dijo para después salir del lugar dejando a Aomine sin moverse-_

aquellas fueron unas palabras muy lindas Taiga _-le dijo Himuro que por casualidad escuchó lo último-_

es lo que puedo hacer ya que él es feliz con otra persona no conmigo _-le respondió mientras seguía caminando-_

vamos Taiga más que seguro aquella persona no era para ti y la persona que si es para ti llegará a tu lado sin que te des cuenta - _le dijo intentando subirle los animos-_

eso me gustaría _-le respondió mientras llegaban en donde se encontraban todos-_

Kagamicchi y Aominecchi- _le preguntó Kise el cual se encontraba tomando un jugo al igual que Kuroko-_

se quedó más tiempo en la cancha _-le respondió mientras su presentimiento crecía y más cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse-_

RYOU-CHAN, TAI-CHAN- _se escuchó una voz media aguda, una voz que Kagami conocía perfectamente_ -

Izumi-san/izumi-chan- _dijeron Kagami y Kise al ver al hombre frente a ellos-_


	7. Chapter 7

Porque está el aquí- _pensaba el pelirrojo al ver a aquella persona-_

Izumi-chan porque está aquí- _pregunto Kise como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Kagami-_

Pues cuando fui a preguntar por ustedes, Mikan-chan me dijo que se encontraban aquí así que vine – _dijo con una sonrisa mientras los demás lo miraban algo sorprendidos pues nunca habían visto a alguien tan adorable , Riko le entraron una ganas de abrazarlo pues era demasiado una estatura baja, cabellos castaño claros, unos ojos de un extraño color pero se le venían preciosos-_

Necesito salir de aquí- _pensó el tigre mientras lentamente comenzó a retroceder lentamente aprovechando que Izumi estaba hablando con Kise pero algo lo detuvo de su escape-_

Hola Kagami- _dijo con peli azul de ojos violetas con una gran sonrisa-_

R….Ryoma- _dijo sorprendido al verlo-_

RYOMAAA- _grito Izumi mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de este dejando a los demás más sorprendidos y dudosos de aquellas personas_

Izumi te extrañe- _dijo abrazándolo un poco más fuerte-_

Yo también pero como te enteraste que estaba aquí- _le pregunto alejándose un poco-_

Pues le pregunte a Shougo, él siempre sabe en donde estas- _le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Izumi soltara una pequeña risita-_

Etto…disculpen ustedes son- _pregunto Riko-_

Ahhh cierto discúlpenme mi nombre es Izumi Sena y él es Ryoma ichijou mi esposo _-dijo sonrojado-_

ESPOSO!- _dijo en voz alta riko ya que no se lo creía pues el chico parecía de su edad más o menos-_ pero como si…

Entrenadora ellos tienen más edad que nosotros pues tienen 26 años _-dijo Taiga en voz baja_

Bakagami como ellos tendrán 26 años- _dijo en voz alta haciendo que todos miraran a las personas que tenían en frente_

Jejeje es cierto tanto yo como Izumi tenemos esa edad- _dijo con una sonrisa Ryouma haciendo que todos lo miraran como si estuvieran bromeando-_

Sera mejor que nos apuremos ya que está todo preparado- _dijo un hombre en el marco de la puerta-_

Cierto tienes razón Rei- _dijo Izumi_ -Ryou-chan Tai-chan necesito de su ayuda, ustedes ya saben a qué me refiero

Sabía que debía de arrancar, sabía que esto pasaría- _pensaba el tigre_ \- yo….

Vamos Kagamicchi es entretenido además es más divertido si estoy contigo- _dijo tomándolo de la mano mientras los arrastraba junto con Ryoma a pesar de sus protestas-_

Hey esperen podemos ir- _pregunto Riko pues aquello era bastante curioso-_

Claro el lugar no queda lejos- _respondió Izumi mientras era seguido por varios que no le dejaba la curiosidad-_

En donde estamos- _pregunto Aomine el cual vio y siguió a Kuroko y a los demás-_

Estamos en un estudio para comenzar con la sesión de fotos de nuestra marca- _dijo Izumi mientras veía como los trabajadores realizaban los últimos retoques al lugar-_

Y eso que tiene que ver con Kagami- _pregunto Hyuuga-_

Pues mucho ya que él es uno de nuestros modelos- _respondió Ryoma-_

Debes de estar bromeando Kagami modelo- _dijo Riko aguantando la risa al igual que los demás pues aquello no era posible imaginarlo-_

Al parecer no han visto las fotos que ha salido- _dijo Rei mientras le entregaba una revista de varias que tenía haciendo que todos la miraran dándose cuenta que en varias páginas salía el pelirrojo solo o acompañado con Kise dejando a todos en Shock-_

Supongo que no es popular - _dijo Aomine-_

Tai-chan es bastante popular ya que siempre recibimos llamadas y cartas preguntando por él además las revistas que sale él se venden bastante rápido- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como los chicos se acercaban pero parece que nadie se había dado cuenta-_

No creo que ese idiota pueda hacer esto- _dijo Aomine-_

Quieres apostar Ahomine- _dijo detrás de él haciendo que todos giraran, tanto momoi como Riko estaban con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras los demás no pudieron evitar abrir la boca al verlo-_

B…Bakagami eres tu- _fue lo único que pudo preguntar Riko pues no se creía que aquel hombre el cual traía un traje negro con líneas plomas el cual pareciera que fuera hecho a la medida pues le quedaba a la perfección, una camisa roja oscura y una corbata negra, el cabello peinado hacia atrás con un mechón en su frente dándole un toque bastante sensual fuera aquel idiota que se la pasaba jugando basket-_

A que quedaron sorprendidos con Kagamicchi- _dijo Kise el cual aparecía detrás de Kagami, vistiendo lo mismo solo que su camisa era amarilla y su cabello era peinado estaba peinado hacia un lado-_

Chicos es hora de comenzar- _dijo Rei haciendo que Kagami y Kise se dirigieran al escenario que tenían preparado_

Es broma- _dijeron todos pues Kagami se veía como otra persona ahí en aquel sillón de cuero negro-_

Sorprendente no, cuando Kise lo trajo no pensamos que sería de ayuda pero cuando comenzamos nos sorprendimos bastante- _dijo Rei con una sonrisa al recordar aquello_ -

Parece otra persona, es un Kagami que no conocía al igual cuando supe que surfeaba- _pensaba un molesto Kuroko pues se suponía que él era su mejor amigo pero aun así no sabía de aquellas cosas-_

Ese Bakagami se lo tenía escondido- _pensaba aun sonrojada mientras observaba como Kagami tomaba la corbata de Kise hasta acercarlo hacia él mostrando una sonrisa como decirlo bastante sensual y ardiente la cual era devuelta con la misma intensidad por parte de Kise_ -

Tras algunos minutos los chicos habían terminado la sesión de fotos

TAI-CHAN RYOU-CHAN ESTUVIERON INCREIBLES- _grito Izumi mientras los abrazaba-_

Ehhh gracias supongo- _dijo Kagami algo sonrojado-_

Nada mal Bakagami quien lo hubiera pensado de ti- _dijo Hyuuga golpeándolo en la espalda_ -

Y como empezaste esto Kagami- _pregunto Kiyoshi-_

Pues por un favor que le debía a Kise- _les respondió-_

Tetsu _-dijo Aomine envolviendo sus brazos por el cuerpo del menor_ -

A...Aomine-kun- _dijo sonrojado al contacto cosa que hizo que Aomine sonriera sinceramente al verlo mientras que un rubio se acercaba lentamente a un peli negro_ -

Etto Himurocchi te puedo hacer una pregunta

Claro Kise dime

Pues quería saber cómo sabias lo que me dijiste esta mañana _-le pregunto pues aquello sin saber porque le rondaba en la cabeza y no le dejaba tranquilo-_

Pues cuando era pequeño hubo una vez que me quede en la casa de Taiga y descubrí aquella mala costumbre que tenía, aquella noche pensé que moriría ahogado- _dijo con una pequeña risita al recordar mientras sin darse cuenta el rubio soltaba un suspiro de alivio el cual no supo la razon del porque lo hizo-_


	8. Chapter 8

Ya con aquella duda resuelta Kise andaba con una sonrisa de felicidad que no se la sacaba nadie haciendo que todos comenzaran a preguntarle qué cosa le había pasado para que estuviera tan feliz cosa que este respondía simplemente con un **_nada en especial_** para luego seguir con su sonrisa

Kagamicchi que haces- _pregunto al verlo mezclar algunas cosas-_

Una tarta de fresas- _le respondió mientras agregaba unas cosas_ -

Nee nee Kagamicchi puedo ayudarte por fis- _le pregunto con una mirada de cachorrito abandonado-_

Está bien pero no arruines nada- _le dijo mientras buscaba un delantal para después pasárselo-_

Claro Kagamicchi – _mientras se colocaba el delantal_ \- en que te ayudo kagamicchi

Puedes sacar las fresas y cortarlas _-dijo mientras colocaba la masa en el horno_ -

Está bien- _dijo alegremente mientras sacaba las fresas y comenzaba su labor algo torpe pero lo realizaba_ -

 **Mientras tanto donde se encontraban la mayoría de los chicos**

No creen que hace rato se siente varios ruidos en la cocina- _dijo Teppei-_

Ahora que lo dices yo pensaba en lo mismo- _agrego Hyuuga-_

Alguien sabe quién está en la cocina nanodayo- _pregunto Midorima-_

No será que este momoi o Riko ya que no se encuentran aquí- _dijo Teppei haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie pues sabían de sus grandes habilidades para hacer que las comidas no fueran comestibles-_

Solo espero que no sea así _\- pensaban mientras lentamente se dirigían al lugar pero al ver se quedaron quietos observando lo que pasaba ahí dentro_ -

Para Kise- _le decía mientras un poco de la crema para la tarta llegaba a su rostro-_

Pero tu empezaste Kagamicchi- _dijo con un puchero mientras tomaba otro poco para el pelirrojo el cual colocaba sus brazos en defensa_ -

Pero fue un poco solamente- _mientras sentía la crema en su pecho-_ te la buscaste kise- _mientras tomaba un poco de la crema que quedaba en la fuente_

Espera Kagamicchi eso es mucho, yo no coloque tanta- _dijo mientras retrocedía-_

Venganza es venganza Kise- _dijo mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa y veía en que parte quedaría la crema-_

No waaaa- _dijo al sentir un poco en su rostro y otro poco en su cuello y pecho-_

Te vez bien Kise _-dijo_ _mientras comenzaba a reír a carcajadas-_

Mohhh eres malo Kagamicchi- _dijo fingiendo enfado pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-_

Como paso esto- _su_ s _urro Hyuuga-_

Pues creo que es por eso sempai _-dijo Furi al ver las dos tartas en un lado-_

Ya quiero comer la tarta de Kaga-chin _-dijo Atsushi con los ojitos llenos de emoción-_

No pensé que Taiga dejara a alguien entrar a la cocina mientras este preparaba algo- _susurro Himuro haciendo que varios pensaran aquello pues lo que sabían que siempre el tigre cocina el solo y nunca habían visto que alguien lo ayudara-_

Parecen una pareja de recién casados- _dijo Takao con una risita-_

Bueno será mejor que nos marchemos antes que se den cuenta- _dijo Izuki haciendo que todos como llegaron salieran lentamente del lugar no sin antes los miembros de Seirin miraran por última vez al pelirrojo para después salir con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro_

Será mejor darnos un baño Kise- _dijo Kagami mientras se miraba la ropa -_

Ehhh un baño Kagamicchi que estás diciendo _-dijo nervioso Kise al imaginar tener que bañarse junto con el tigre-_

Ehh porque no o es que quieres seguir dulce y pegajoso, vamos de una vez antes que se haga tarde- _dijo tomándolo del brazo para comenzar a caminar_ -

No pensara aquello cierto, no pensara en bañarnos juntos pero si aquello fuera así yo…- _pensaba Kise con sus latidos acelerados con la sola idea_ \- no debería de estar nervioso ya lo he visto en ropa interior que es lo mismo así que debería de calmarme- _se decía internamente pero su pobre corazón no estaba para nada calmado-_

Kise- _dijo Kagami haciendo que este cerrara los ojos por los nervios-_ vamos entra tu primero

Ehh quiere que entre yo- _pensó mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color fuego_

Kise estas bien vamos entra que no tengo todo el tiempo

Kagamicchi yo…

O quieres que entre yo primero- _le sugerio haciendo que Kise se sonrojara un poco_ -

Ehhh si el entra primero me pondría bastante nervioso entrar seguido de él ya que en ese momento estaría completamente desnudo- _pensaba-_

Vamos Kise que se hace tarde así que muévete de una vez para que después pueda usar la ducha ya que la crema comienza a sentirse rara- _dijo haciendo que Kise reaccionara-_

Ehhh….ahhh… enseguida salgo _-dijo completamente rojo mientras rápidamente tomaba sus cosas y entraba al baño-_ en que estaba pensando cómo se me ocurrió pensar que Kagamicchi y yo nos bañaríamos juntos ahhhhhhhh que vergüenza _-pensaba mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro-_

Que le habra pasado _-pensaba Kagami al recordar el rostro rojo de Kise y soltaba una pequeña risita por aquello-_

Después de aquella situación ambos ya bañados bajaron en donde se encontraban todos

Por fin llegan ya estábamos a punto de comernos la tarta- _dijo Riko-_

Kaga-chin, Kise-chin siéntense rápido que quiero comer la tarta- _dijo Atsushi que miraba con impaciencia el postre, ya cuando los chicos se sentaron repartieron la tarta la cual no quedo nada-_

Realmente envidiare a la persona que este contigo Kagamin esto está bastante delicioso- _menciono Momoi para después degustar el ultimo trozo de tarta_ -mmmm delicioso- _decía con una sonrisa-_

Cierto como lo haces para que quede tan bien- _dijo Riko-_

Kaga-chin es como un mago cuando hace dulces

La pareja de Tai-chan será bastante feliz comiendo siempre esto- _agrego Takao haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco por sus comentarios-_

Kise-kun estas bien _-pregunto Kuroko al ver que el rubio no había dicho ni una sola palabra_ -

Claro que estoy bien Kurokocchi- _dijo con una sonrisa intentando ocultar el nerviosismo y vergüenza que paso hace algunos minutos atrás-_

Después de aquello y la cena cada uno comenzó a hablar o a jugar eso sí sin apuestas hasta que cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto

Me pregunto si Kagamicchi se habrá dormido- _pensó Kise pues este había ido por un vaso de agua esperando que en su regreso el tigre estuviera dormido pues le daba vergüenza verlo a la cara_ -bien ya todos están dormidos- _se dijo al ver a sus compañeros de habitación acostados, lentamente se dirigió a la cama y se recostó al lado del tigre el cual al sentir algo conocido para el bueno para su cuerpo atrapo el cuerpo de kise entre sus brazos-_

Como es que se da cuenta cuando alguien está a su lado- _pensaba mientras observaba el rostro de Kagami el cual estaba profundamente dormido_ -no se despertara cierto- _susurro mientras con su mano lentamente le tocaba la mejilla para después tocar suavemente su cabello y luego tocar con las yemas de sus dedos los labios del tigre, aquellos labios que sintió perfectamente con los suyos creando una sensación que parecían como miles de fuegos artificiales explotando en su interior. Retiro su mano asustado ya que en ese momento sintió que aquella persona se movía, suspiro de alivio al ver que solamente se estaba acomodando_ \- realmente es extraño todo esto- _dijo antes de quedarse dormido en el pecho del pelirrojo mientras al igual manera que el tigre, los brazos de kise tenían rodeado el cuerpo de Taiga-_


	9. Chapter 9

Los días fueron pasando para algunos bastante rápido ya que entre bromas, risas, más de alguno algo enfadado o celoso, alguno que otro acercamiento entre algunas personas cosa que ni ellos se daban cuenta de aquello pero había algo que todos estaban de acuerdo aquellos días fueron de los mejores pero por desgracia ya había llegado el ultimo día en que podrían estar en ese lugar

_Seguro que esto está bien- _susurraba Izuki para que algunas personas no se despertaran-_

_Claro que si- _respondió Hyuuga mientras sacaba algunas fotos al igual que los demás-_

_No creo que esto sea bueno- _dijo Kuroko-_

_Vamos Tetsu será divertido ver la cara de Bakagami cuando vea aquellas fotos- _le dijo Aomine imaginando la cara del tigre cuando vea las fotos de él abrazando a Kise y es que por fin los chicos pudieron llegar a la habitación antes que ambos se despertaran-_

_sera un buen recuerdo- _dijo Himuro que se encontraba mirando lo que pasaba-_

_Nee Muro-chin quiero dulces que estos se terminaron _-le dijo Atsushi mientras le mostraba la bolsa ya vacía-_

_Espera te traeré más Atsushi- _le respondió mientras se acercaba a su bolso pero al sacar la bolsa con los dulces esta se rompió haciendo que todos los dulces cayeran al suelo y que una personita se despertara-_

_mmm que fue aquello _-decía un rubio entre dormido mientras abría los ojos_ -ehhh pero que hacen todos aquí- _dijo bastante nervioso al ver que la mayoría estaba en la habitación incluido a Akashi-_

_pues tomando un pequeño recuerdo Ki-chan- _dijo Takao mientras le tomaba una foto-_

_ espera Takaocchi no hagas eso- _dijo sonrojado mientras se movía, grave error pues nuestro tigre lo apreso aún más en sus brazos haciendo que sus rostros quedaran bastante cerca-_ cierto se me olvido aquello ahora que hago está muy cerca- _pensaba el pobre de Kise mientras su rostro se colocaba completamente rojo al sentir la respiración de Kagami en sus labios_ -Kagamicchi despierta Kagamicchi _-le decía mientras los demás seguían sacando fotos y otros riendo por la cara del rubio-_

_mmm que pasa- _decía el tigre aun dormido mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de Kise volviéndose a dormir cosa que no le duro mucho pues un golpe lo hizo despertar_ -

Mooohhh Kuro-chan la paraste en la mejor parte- _le reclamaba Takao-_

No tenías algo que decirnos Takao-kun- _le dijo Kuroko_ -

Ahhh cierto ahora que están despiertos todos- _menciono mientras observaba como Kagami se sobaba el golpe y soltaba algunas maldiciones y Kise que lentamente se le iba bajando el sonrojo-_ como hoy es nuestro último día aquí me entere que realizaran un festival esta noche así que les parece ir para tener un buen recuerdo

_suena una buena idea- _mencionaron todos-_

_será mejor que se comiencen a arreglar sus bolsos si quieren salir- _dijo Riko pues el día siguiente partirían temprano_

Con aquellas palabras los chicos fueron saliendo dejando solamente a los que compartían aquella habitación, los cuales sin decir nada se levantaron de la cama para comenzar los arreglos pues cada uno sentía que no podía ver el rostro del otro, ya cuando tenían todo ordenado para su partida bajaron a la sala de estar en donde estaban todos

_tomen _-dijo Akashi entregándole a cada uno una bolsa-_ apúrense que el festival ya comenzó- _les ordeno haciendo que nuevamente cada uno fuera a la habitación pues nadie quería sufrir la ira del emperador, tras algunos minutos todos se encontraban nuevamente en la sala vestidos con yukatas_ -

Ya cuando estuvieron todos se dirigieron al lugar que les menciono Takao el cual al llegar estaba lleno de gente haciendo que poco a poco sin darse cuenta comenzaran a separarse quedando nuestro pobre tigre solo

_Mierda en donde estarán todos _-pensaba el tigre el cual andaba con un yukata negro con un diseño de hojas de otoño de color rojo al igual que el obi, bueno está más que decir que con solo estar parado mirando para algunos lados robaba la mirada de más de una mujer_ -supongo que tendré que ver esto solo _-dijo suspirando para comenzar en caminar pero en ese momento algo o alguien le sujeto una parte de su yukata haciendo que este se girara-_

_Kagamicchi que bueno que te encuentro- _le dijo algo agitado Kise-_

_También te perdiste- _le pregunto mientras observaba bien la Yukata amarilla con un diseño de peces dorados que llevaba el rubio-_

_Pues si no me di cuenta en que momento me separe de todos- _le respondió mientras era empujado por la cantidad de gente-_

_Te perderás de nuevo- _dijo tomándolo de la mano-_ bueno vamos

_Ehh… si- _le respondió algo sonrojado mientras caminaban con las manos tomadas cosa que nadie se dio cuenta por la cantidad de personas que había en el lugar-_

Ambos anduvieron por el festival cosa que extrañamente no se encontraron con ninguno se sus amigos, pararon en varios lugares para probar la comida además de hacer algunas bromas entre ellos, Kagami no se esperó que se llevara tan bien con el rubio pues antes pensaba que era bastante molesto pero durante aquellas semanas había sido bastante divertido estar en su compañía, verlo dormir cuando algunas veces este se despertaba primero, tener aquella sensación de tranquilidad al rodearlo entre sus brazos, reír por las tonteras que hacia Kise, posar a las cámaras ya no se le hacía difícil hasta podría encontrarlo divertido si lo hacía con el rubio pero lo que se impresiona más fue que en ningún momento se había acordado del dolor que sentía al saber que Kuroko estaba con Aomine, en ningún momento aquellos pensamientos se le venían en su mente hasta podía decir que ya ni le dolía verlos a ambos juntos pero a que se debía aquello no tenía aun claro por qué, bueno eso creía él

_Kise pasa algo- _pregunto al sentir que el rubio no se movía-_

_ehh no es nada Kagamicchi- _le respondió mientras Kagami miraba al lugar en que pensaba que Kise estaba mirando, viendo así un puesto de tiro-_ quieres eso _-le pregunto apuntando a un perro de peluche amarillo con orejitas café que estaba entre los premios-_

_ehh no claro que…n…no Kagamicchi- _decía algo nervioso mientras miraba para otro lado_ -

_jajaja es fácil de saber que lo quiere- _pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro_ \- sabes soy bueno en esos juegos, ven vamos- _dijo mientras se dirigían al puesto en donde estaba aquello, pago para luego apuntar al peluche, jalo el gatillo mientras observaba como las balas de goma llegaban al peluche provocando que este se moviera hasta que cayera_ \- ten kise- _le dijo extendiendo el peluche-_

_g…g…gracias Kagamicchi- _dijo sonrojado mientras tomaba el peluche-_

_viste aquello que lindo como me gustaría tener un novio así _-menciono una mujer que pasaba por el lugar-_

_ ni que lo digas ese hombre tiene una suerte al tener una pareja tan atenta _-le menciono la otra haciendo que ambos se colocaran rojos-_

_q…q…que te p…parece si…s….seguimos- _le propuso aun sonrojado-_

_e…e…está bien K…K…Kagamicchi- _le dijo bajando la mirada mientras se tensaba al sentir nuevamente la mano de Kagami sujetar la suya_ -es tan extraño pero me gusta, me gusta estar al lado de Kagamicchi, de poder sentirlo, de poder conocer partes de él que a lo mejor algunos no conocen, de tenerlo a mi lado, de que haga estas cosas aunque para la mayoría no signifiquen mucho, que se ría con mis bromas, me gusta esta sensación que me provoca una mezcla de nervios y alegría, me gusta…- _pensaba Kise mientras levantaba la mirada para mirar la ancha espalda del tigre-_

_Kise mira están empezando- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo en el cual se iluminaba con unos hermosos juegos artificiales_ \- a que son hermosos

_si lo son Kagamicchi _-le respondió con una sonrisa_ -pero tú eres mucho mejor Taiga- _susurro muy bajito mientras observaba el rostro sonriente del tigre_


	10. Chapter 10

La vista era mágica, los juegos artificiales mostrándose en todo su esplendor en el oscuro manto de la noche, el olor a dulce producto de los puestos, la pequeña briza que hacía que tanto los cabellos rojizos como los dorados se movieran al compás, si todo era un precioso escenario creado para aquellas dos personas que se encontraban en ese momento admirando la vista, uno al cielo mientras que el otro observaba como aquel hombre que le tenía tomada la mano haciéndolo sentir una y mil sentimientos en su interior, sentimientos que cada día iban siendo más claros para aquella persona que ahora podía observar como aquellos ojos rojos como el fuego miraban los suyos

_porque me siento de esta manera, que es esta emoción al poder verlo de esta manera, porque me resulta tan lindo y tierno, porque ese sentimiento se querer tenerlo entre mis brazos, aquellas cosas aun no las entenderé pero eso no importa, no importa que nombre tenga lo que siento solo importa que me gusta sentir todo aquello- _pensó el tigre mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro al observar aquellos ojos color miel que lo observaban con un brillo que no podía descifrar pero con la luz de los juegos artificiales se veían hermosos bastante para él provocando que lentamente comenzara a acercarse a aquel rostro para poder probar nuevamente aquellos dulces y suaves labios que quedaron marcados en los suyos-_

Aquel momento para Kise era como mágica no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, alegría, nerviosismo, impaciencia, cariño, dulzura todo estaba mezclado con los fuertes latidos de su corazón, el cual pensaba que aquella persona lograría escucharlo pero no se apartaría sino todo lo contrario comenzó al igual que el tigre a acercarse lentamente para disminuir aquella distancia que ahora se hacía bastante molesta pues todo su ser deseaba sentir nuevamente aquella conexión que sintió gracias a Akashi, aquella dulce sensación que provocaba aquellos labios que cada vez estaban más cerca de los suyos, lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del pelirrojo el cual correspondió el toque y al igual que Kise comenzó lentamente a cerrar los ojos en aquel escenario que se había creado

_Kagami-kun, Kise-kun- _se escuchó haciendo que ese mundo se rompiera y que ambos se separaran a pesar que solo había faltado algunos centímetros para que aquel deseo se cumpliera-_

_Kuroko – _menciono Kagami algo nervioso-_

_hasta que por fin encuentro a alguien aunque sean ustedes _-dijo Aomine mientras se escuchan los últimos juegos artificiales estallar en el cielo-_

_parece que se los trago la tierra, con Kagamicchi recorrimos todo el lugar pero no encontramos a nadie- _dijo Kise con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras apretaba suavemente el perro de peluche-_

_ a lo mejor estar en la casa pues ya es tarde- _menciono Kuroko-_

_supongo, que les parece una última vuelta antes de volver- _propuso Kagami mientras todos aceptaban, Aomine tomo la mano de Kuroko pues aun habían bastante personas_ \- como supuse eso ya no me duele pero en qué momento abra pasado aquello- _pensó el tigre al ver a ambos para después fijarse en Kise el cual se encontraba a su lado abrazando el peluche que le dio_ \- adorable- _susurro_

_ehh dijiste algo Kagamicchi- _le pregunto mientras lo observaba-_

_ehh no nada- _le respondió-_

_Kagami-kun, Kise-kun quieren- _menciono Kuroko apuntando un puesto que vendía algodones de dulce-_

_ohhhh hace tiempo que no como uno- _dijo Kise con una sonrisa mientras iba al puesto seguido de los demás, cada uno compro uno de distinto color, Aomine uno de color celeste, Kise uno rosado, Kagami uno de color amarillo y Kuroko uno morado-_

Los chicos siguieron su recorrido escuchando de vez en cuando las peleas de Aomine y Kagami hasta que a uno de los chicos le llamo la atención un puesto

_chicos espérenme unos minutos _-dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía rápidamente a un puesto que no lograban ver que es lo que vendía pues estaba algo lejos, tras algunos minutos volvió algo agitado_

_compraste lo que querías- _pregunto el tigre mientras Kise asentía con una sonrisa-_

_que les parece si nos vamos- _dijo Kuroko haciendo que todos asintieran pues ya era algo tarde, salieron del festival para dirigirse a la casa, al llegar cada uno fue a la habitación correspondiente encontrándose que sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos, sin hacer ruido cada uno se cambió de ropa-_

_como siempre se duerme bastante rápido- _susurro Kise al ver a Kagami dormir, lentamente dejo su peluche cerca de su bolso mientras se recostaba lentamente sintiendo como las noches anteriores aquella calidez al estar entre los brazos del tigre aquella sensación que a partir de mañana no volverá a sentir, el solo pensar aquello algo dentro de él se oprimió, movió su cabeza para sacarse aquellas ideas para luego sacar con cuidado lo que había dentro de una bolsita la cual con delicadeza lo coloco en el cuello del tigre_ \- Kagamicchi esto es en agradecimiento por todo- _susurro mientras sentía que los brazos del tigre lo rodeaban con cariño acercándolo aún más como si respondiera a lo que le decía_ \- como me gustaría seguir estando así- _pensaba Kise mientras lentamente el sueño lo vencía-_

Todo estaba tranquilo, se podía sentir las respiraciones tranquilas de aquellas personas que estaban en un dulce sueño

_por eso saliste corriendo a aquel puesto- _susurraba Kagami mientras observaba un collar la cual contenía una cruz de plata con diseños en negro_ \- gracias Ryouta- _susurro acercándolo aún más ya que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos tenerlo siempre de aquella manera pero su mente sabía que llegando la mañana debía de soltarlo, que a partir de mañana no sentiría aquella calidez, no vería aquella angelical carita la cual ahora observaba, ya no sentiría aquella paz que tenía siempre que estaba al lado de aquella persona, ahora se daba cuenta del nombre de aquellos sentimientos los cuales comenzaron sin que este se diera cuenta cuando lo beso, no se_ _equivocaba fue cuando este se mostró débil frente él cuando lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al ver una pequeña araña en la cama si desde aquella vez unos extraños sentimientos comenzaron a invadirlo lentamente sin que este se diera cuenta haciendo que lentamente se fuera borrando el dolor y amargura que sentía pero había algo y ese algo era que Kise amaba a su sempai, él lo sabía, sabía que aquello no lo podía cambiar_ -solo disfrutare estos minutos que tengo junto a ti antes que el amanecer me aleje te tu lado- _susurro mientras acariciaba delicadamente los cabellos dorados y sus labios se posaban con aquellos labios que había deseado volver a probar para después acomodarse abrazando con cariño el cuerpo de Kise el cual como si entendiera lo que había dicho rodeo el cuerpo de Kagami con sus brazos_ -


	11. Chapter 11

Lentamente los rayos del sol se iban filtrando en la habitación sentenciando que la hora de separarse había llegado, ambos comenzaron a despertarse por aquellos odiosos rayos que le llegaban en su rostro. Fuego y miel se encontraron y así quedaron algunos minutos mirándose el uno al otro sin moverse, sin alejarse ni un solo centímetro del cuerpo del otro pero debían de hacerlo aunque no quisieran, aunque sus cuerpos se negaran a alejarse el otro, sus mentes sabían que debían de decirse adiós así que lentamente se alejaron sintiendo algo vacío en su interior

_Kise estas bien- _le pregunto el tigre al ver que el rubio no se movía del lugar-_

_claro Kagamicchi, solo que aún tengo sueño- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

_vamos anda a tomar una ducha con eso se te quitara- _le dijo mientras salía de la cama dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo el cual Kise se sonrojo con tan solo verlo de esa manera-_

_ehhh…emmm….si _-dijo mientras desviaba su mirada pues sentía que se estaba comiendo con la mirada al tigre y no quería que este se diera cuenta, así que tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño-_

_diablos ahora que hare salí de un amor no correspondido para volverme a enamorar de alguien que sé que no me corresponderá _-pensaba el tigre mientras suspiraba pesadamente solo ayer supo sus sentimientos, el causante que ya no sienta nada con respecto a Kuroko pero ahora era un nuevo problema que haría, sabía que el rubio estaba completamente enamorado del peli negro, debería declararse pero si lo hiciera que respuesta tendría, a lo mejor lo rechazaría, pues sería extraño que él se sintiera de la misma forma ya que solo habían compartido 2 semanas, 2 semanas que a él le basto para querer a ese rubio bullicioso, todo era un enredo no sabía que hacer además esto solo dudaría hasta hoy ya mañana cada uno se encontrara en su respectivas escuelas_ -solo debo de conformarme con esto sé que aquello aunque me gustaría no se haría realidad- _pensó mientras sentía algunos pasos acercarse-_

_Kagamicchi ya está listo para que entres- _dijo Kise ya arreglado mientras que el tigre solo asiente, toma sus cosas para luego dirigirse al baño-_

Ya cuando estaban listos bajaron con sus bolsos en donde creían que estarían todos, al llegar tomaron el desayuno algo deprisa pues estaban un poco retrasados y bien el viaje era algo largo, ya cuando terminaron todos se despidieron de los sirvientes de la casa para luego subir al vehículo que los había traído. En el mismo orden se sentaron

_Kise- _haciendo que el rubio lo mirara_ -gracias

_ de qué cosa Kagamicchi- _le pregunto pues no entendía a que se refería-_

_pues de esto- _dijo tomando el collar que tenía en su cuello_ -gracias me gusto- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_pues d…de…n…nada K…Kagamicchi- _dijo algo sonrojado mientras daba un pequeño bostezo_ -

_aun tienes sueño- _le pregunto-_

_un poco- _le dijo mientras se tensó al sentir que una mano lo guiaba hasta que su cabeza quedo apoyada en el hombro del tigre-_

_descansa aún hay mucho tiempo- _le dijo mientras Kise lentamente se iba quedando dormido al sentir el aroma del tigre envolviéndolo_ -

_Tetsu estas bien- _le pregunto el moreno al ver que su novio no se movía-_

_si Aomine-kun solo estoy algo cansado- _le dijo apartando la vista del lugar que hace unos momentos se encontraba observando-_

_será mejor que descanses ya que este viaje tiene para rato _-le propuso mientras que Kuroko se acomodó en su asiento y lentamente comenzaba a cerrar los ojos sintiendo las ligeras caricias que le proporcionaba el moreno-_

El viaje se sentía que iba bastante rápido para algunos pues al despertar ya estaban a punto de llegar a su destino

_Kise…Kise despierta _-dijo suavemente el tigre mientras movía el rubio el cual ahora se encontraba descansando en su pecho mientras sus manos lo tenían agarrado de la polera que llegaba en ese momento-_

_mmmm que pasa Kagamicchi- _dijo medio dormido-_

_ya llegamos- _dijo con una sonrisa al ver como este se levantaba rápidamente del lugar en donde hace poco se encontraba cómodamente dormido_ -

_yo…yo lo siento no debería de haberme dormido, lo siento Kagamicchi- _decía sonrojado-_

_debías de estar cansado, anda mejor bajemos _-le dijo mientras se colocaba de pie al igual que Kise comenzaron a caminar para bajarse en el vehículo, ya cuando estuvieron todos reunidos comenzaron con las despedidas, el emperador se fue con Furi el cual se encontraba sonrojado, nadie quiso hacer alguna broma o preguntar algo ya que no arriesgarían su vida en ello, lentamente se fueron cada uno a su casa-_

_ahhh Kagamicchi- _dijo Kise antes de irse en dirección a su casa_ -Izumi-chan me dijo que unos días más habrá una sesión de fotos en la cual quiere que participes-

_supongo que será como siempre- _le dijo-_

_pues si- _dijo con una sonrisa_ -Izumi-chan dijo que te llamaría en unos días, bueno nos vemos pronto Kagamicchi- _dijo-_

_nos vemos Kise _-le respondió mientras observaba como el rubio iba desapareciendo por las calles_ \- así que lo veré bastante pronto- _pensó mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro-_

 **Unas semanas más tarde**

Comenzaba la rutina del pelirrojo, apagar el maldito despertador, levantarse, ducharse, colocarse el uniforme para ir a la escuela, después entrenar, ir a comer y de vuelta a su hogar aquella era su rutina en esos días y no es que se molestara en ello solo que al llegar de la noche sentía que le faltaba algo y ese algo era un rubio cosa que le provocaba que le costara dormir pues ya no sentía aquella calidez de aquel cuerpo que tanto lo relajaba

_ahhh quiero tenerlo cerca de mí- _pensaba el pelirrojo mientras lanzaba la pelota-_

_hey Bakagami ponte más serio sino- _grito Riko con una sonrisa demoniaca haciendo que el tigre tiritara ligeramente-_

Tras aquella pequeña advertencia, todos se encontraban entrenando bastante duro ya que según Riko debían de recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron descansando así que había aumentado el menú de entrenamiento dejando a los pobres jugadores cansados, en ese momento más de uno quería tirar la toalla ya que sus cuerpos no daban más por ello nadie se daba cuenta de unos pequeños cambios que le pasaban al tigre pues pensaban que aquellas distracciones que tenía eran bastante comunes

_Ya chicos hemos terminado- _dijo Riko haciendo sonar el silbato_

_por fin, pensé que es….- _Hyuuga no termino de hablar ya que en ese momento las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par-_

_Tiger…. Dónde está mi lindo tiger….kyaaaaa ahí esta- _dijo la una mujer mientras corría a los brazos del tigre_ \- te encontré tiger- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba y lo llenaba de besos-_

_Nagisa-san por favor- _dijo el tigre mientras los demás lo miraban bastante sorprendidos pues nunca habían visto aquella mujer tan bella_ -

_no lo hare tiger por fin puedo estar junto a ti- _dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte-_

_qué diablos pasa aquí- _pensaban todos por lo ocurrido-_

_Kagami quien es ella- _pregunto riko-_

_pues….

_ohh cierto, disculpen mi nombre es Sena Nagisa ya tuvieron que haber conocido a mi hijo Izumi- _dijo mientras volvía a abrazar al tigre con una aura infantil-_

_Izumi…Madre!- _dijeron todos pues aquella mujer se veía bastante joven para ser su madre-_

_la misma- _dijo con una sonrisa_ -nee Tiger no es Nagisa es Nagi- _le dijo con un puchero-_

_Kagami-kun no sabía que anduvieras con una mujer casada- _dijo Kuroko pues el tigre no reaccionaba como solía hacer cuando alguien se le acercaba de esa manera y eso le molestaba un poco-_

_eres idiota o que como se te ocurre que haría eso- _dijo en voz alta-_

_ehhh Tiger pensaba que estábamos juntos , hasta te he venido a buscar para hacerlo juntos- _dijo haciendo que Riko se sonrojara al igual que varios de los chicos-_

_ohh Kagami al parecer tienes algo que contarnos- _dijo Teppei con una sonrisa-_

_no es lo que piensan _-les dijo pero sus miradas demostraban que no les creían nada de lo que les decía-_

_Nagisa-san puede dejar de los juegos que la malinterpretaran además se nos está haciendo tarde- _dijo un hombre desde la puerta_

_Rei-chan pero si no dije nada malo, dije la verdad vine a buscar a tiger para hacer la sesión juntos- _le respondió con un puchero-_

_lo sé pero si no lo sueltas no podremos ir al estudio- _le dijo-_

_ohh cierto- _mientras lo soltaba-_ vamos tiger no te demores mucho si _-le dijo infantilmente mientras el tigre asentía para luego dirigirse al vestidor-_

_espere sesión, se refiere a una sesión de fotos- _le pregunto Izuki-_

_claro- _respondió emocionada_ \- ya tuvieron que ver como trabajaba tiger- _los chicos asintieron-_ pues hace unos días por fin acepto ser un modelo de nuestra empresa- _dijo aún más_ e _mocionada_ \- aquello pensábamos que sería imposible pero al fin lo logramos ya que tiger es un diamante en bruto y no dejaríamos que aquel talento se desperdiciara cierto Rei-chan

_cierto Nagisa-san, Kagami tiene bastantes aptitudes y cuerpo para el modelaje, ah pero no se preocupe su trabajo no interferirá en sus estudios ni en la práctica ya que hemos organizo de tal manera su horario que aquello no ocurrirá- _le dijo mientras los chicos no salían de su asombro-_

_ehh que pasa- _pregunto el tigre al ver las caras de sus amigos-_

_Bakagami es cierto que ahora eres modelo- _dijo al mismo tiempo Hyuuga y Riko-_

_pues si se veía entretenido así que acepte- _dijo rascándose la nuca dejando a los chicos aún más sorprendidos-_

_neee tiger vamos vamos- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el brazo del tigre para comenzar a caminar, el tigre se despidió de sus amigos antes de salir del gimnasio-_

_aun no me la creo- _dijo Riko mientras los demás asentían pues a pesar que lo vieron en la sesión no se esperaban que aceptara_ -

_porque siento que Kagami-kun cada vez está más lejos- _pensaba Kuroko mientras escuchaba a sus amigos-_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Tres personas llegaban al lugar el cual al entrar fueron tomados por los asistentes para dirigirse rápidamente a los camarines pues estaban un poco atrasados

_listo tai-san- _le dijo una mujer-_

_muchas gracias Natsumi-san _-le dijo con un ligero sonrojo pues aún no se acostumbraba a aquello-_

_jejeje de nada ahora anda que deben de estar esperando al modelo- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al tigre el cual iba vestido con un traje negro de novio salir del lugar_ -

_Kagamicchi ya me entere- _gritaba emocionado Kise vestido con un traje de novio blanco mientras abrazaba como siempre al pelirrojo_ \- porque no me dijiste que habías aceptado ser modelo-

_pues lo decidí hace poco- _dijo algo tenso al sentir el abrazo de kise-_

_no importa bueno espero que nos llevemos bien Kagamicchi- _decía con una sonrisa llena de felicidad al saber que gracias a aquello podría ver más seguido al tigre-_

_lo mismo digo _\- le respondió con una sonrisa pues el motivo que acepto fue para poder ver más a aquel rubio, poder estar cerca de él, poder sentirse en paz al tenerlo cerca de él aunque aquello solo dure algunas horas_


	12. Chapter 12

Para el tigre aquellos días eran geniales, pues podía estar con el rubio en la mayoría de las sesiones de fotos que tenía, además se entretenía bastante en ello, la gente era amable y de lo esforzados que eran en su trabajo, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a tener a alguien para arreglarle el cabello, maquillarlo y ordenar su vestimenta y accesorios. Con el paso de los días al igual que las sesiones su popularidad fue creciendo, pues cada vez que caminaba por la calle la gente le reconocía y le pedían por favor sacarse una foto con ellos o que el tigre estrechara su mano, aquello era raro pero debía de acostumbrarse, al igual que los entrenamientos varias mujeres se encontraban observando las practicas más de alguna suspiraba y reía bajito al ver al tigre en acción, cosa que provocaba que Riko se molestara un poco pues más de alguno se desconcentraba al ver a las mujeres pero no se podía corregir pues aunque las echaran volverían nuevamente así que Riko prefería hacer un lindo menú de entrenamiento para los chicos, está más que decir que nuestro tigre diariamente recibía varios obsequios de las mujeres como galletas hecha a mano, pequeños dulces, además de cartas de amor también recibía varias declaraciones las cuales el tigre avergonzado y nervioso rechazaba las declaraciones diciendo que ya había alguien en su corazón, lo cual sus amigos pensaron que era una mentira para que aquellas mujeres no insistieran pues nunca habían visto al tigre observar a alguien en especial además de Kuroko el cual notaron que el tigre ya no miraba de aquella forma a la sombra sino todo lo contrario era como si ya todo estaba superado quedando así solo una amistad la cual nadie quiso indagar más allá pues solo se alegraban que el pelirrojo no sufriera más por aquel amor

_ya chicos es todo por hoy- _dijo Riko mientras todos se encontraban en el suelo-_

_hey Kuroko estas bien- _le pregunto el tigre pues el peli celeste el cual se encontraba recostado en el piso y se veía mas pálido de lo que ya era_ -

_si estoy bien Kagami-kun- _dijo intentando sentarse sin éxito alguno pero lo logro con ayuda el tigre ya que este le había extendido la mano cosa que provoco que unas marcas rojizas se vieran-_

_creo que entiendo porque esta de aquella manera, al parecer Ahomine no se controla en marcarlo para que todos sepan que es suyo- _pensó con compasión de su sombra pues si aquello le agregamos el espartano entrenamiento era de entender que el peli celeste estuviera muerto del cansancio-_

_Kagami-kun quie….- _no termino de hablar pues en aquel momento apareció una mujer de cabellera dorada ondulada, de baja estatura con ojos color miel_ -

_Kagami-san debemos de apurarnos si no llegaremos tarde- _le dijo la mujer la cual todos la conocían como la manager del tigre pues al parecer a los pocos días tuvo que necesitar una ya que Rei ya no podía manejar su horario pues se encontraba ocupado con los hermanos Sena en especial con uno-_

_diablos pensé que me quedaba tiempo- _pensó el tigre_ \- enseguida salgo Rima-san y gracias por venirme a buscar- _le dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente a los vestuarios-_

_pues es mi trabajo- _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar cuando le presentaron al tigre, cuando lo vio pensó que sería una persona arrogante pero tal fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era todo lo contrario que aquel gran muchacho era bastante inocente y vergonzoso además de colocarse nervioso pero cuando comenzaba la sesión cambiaba y eso le fascinaba por eso haría de aquel muchacho un gran modelo reconocido por muchos-_

_Rima-san ya podemos irnos- _le dijo algo agitado pues se había duchado y cambiado ropa bastante rápido-_

_bueno entonces nos vamos, hasta luego- _dijo mientras se despedía al igual que el tigre del equipo de Seirin los cuales le devolvían la despedidas, acostumbrados ya que casi todos los días después del entrenamiento el tigre fuera a las sesiones-_

_te estaba esperando- _dijo una mujer ya con la ropa lista-_

_lo siento Natsumi-san- _le respondió mientras tomaba la ropa que le entregaba la mujer mientras se dirigía rápidamente a un pequeño lugar para cambiarse rápidamente_ -

_mmm creo con un estilo juvenil te vendrá bien con el tema de la sesión- _mientras comenzaba con el peinado y los accesorios pues el tema era la primera cita_ \- estas nervioso- _le pregunto una vez que termino_

_si un poco es la primera vez que hare una sesión de fotos de un perfume para mujer- _le respondió con sinceridad-_

_tranquilo todo irá bien, solo recuerda aquella persona especial y los lugares que han estado juntos _-le dijo haciendo que el tigre no pudiera evitar recordar aquella noche que estuvo con Kise en aquel festival provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro_ -ves es fácil- _le dijo con una sonrisa_ -lo mismo de siempre cierto- _le dijo mientras en su mano se encontraban dos collares que el tigre solo se los sacaba cuando tenían las sesiones de fotos-_

_si _-le respondió mientras Natsumi los guardaba en una cajita especial que tenía para ambos collares pues sabía que para el tigre eran bastantes valiosos-_ bueno nos vemos más rato Natsumi-san- _se despidió para luego salir del lugar para dirigirse al lugar en donde sería la sesión encontrándose con una decoración de un parque y a una rubia con un vestido de color rojo sencillo la que figuro que sería su pareja para la sesión de hoy_ \- siento la demora- _dijo una vez que llego en donde estaba todos-_

_no te preocupes por aquello pues nuestro modelo también llego ase poco- _dijo el encargado de la sesión mientras la mujer la cual estaba de espalda se giró en donde estaba él_ -

_k…k…kise- _dijo sorprendido no bastante sorprendido-_

_wauuuu Kagamicchi no pensé que me reconocerías- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_espera como…porque…- _decía pues aún le resultaba sorprendente verlo vestido de mujer lo cual se veía bastante bien, nadie pensaría que la mujer que saldría en las fotos es en realidad el rubio_ -

_pues la modelo no pudo venir y los de la producción no tenían tiempo para buscar a otra modelo así que como yo estaba en el mismo edificio me pidieron este favor _-le dijo_ \- que tal a que me veo lindo- _dijo mientras giraba-_

_absolutamente hermoso- _le respondió haciendo que Kise se sonrojara al igual que el tigre al darse cuenta de sus palabras_ -

_ya chicos dejen de coquetear que eso deben de hacer en la sesión- _dijo el director divertido por las expresiones de los muchachos-_

Después de aquello comenzó la sesión mostrando varias fotos se Kagami abrazando por atrás a Kise con una sonrisa al igual que este, otras con Kise abrazándolo fuertemente con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro mientras que Kagami mostraba una de ternura, en otra con Kise con unos globos en forma de corazón mientras que Taiga tenía una mano en su mejilla y la otra entrelazada con la mano que tenían los globos y la última con ambos lo bastante cerca a punto de besarse

_ohh chicos fueron magníficos parecían como si en realidad fueran una pareja _-dijo encantado el director al igual que los demás trabajadores los cuales no pestañearon en toda la sesión para no perderse ningún momento-_

_gracias- _dijeron ambos un poco avergonzados para luego irse a cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse a sus casas-_

_ya mañana lo hare, se lo diré aunque pueda que después de aquello todo se estropee- _dijo decidido un rubio mientras miraba el calendario para después mirar un objeto que se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación para finalmente quedarse dormido-_

 **Al día siguiente**

Un 2 de agosto nuestro querido tigre se despertaba como todos los días no por su despertador sino por su celular el cual contesto recibiendo las felicidades de parte de Alex el cual agradeció con una sonrisa en su rostro, hoy era su cumpleaños aunque casi nadie sabía de aquello salvo a Alex y Himuro pues ya que no le llamaba mucho la atención de celebrarlo además no le habían preguntado cuando era su cumpleaños. Tras la llamada se fue a bañar para luego encender la televisión mientras tomaba el desayuno

 ** _Para las personas del signo de Leo hoy será un día de grandes sorpresas y alegrías,_**

 ** _Todo lo que deseas se volverá realidad hasta lo que pensabas imposible_**

 ** _Tu amor será recibido con suma alegría_**

 ** _Tu objeto de la suerte de hoy es un peluche de tigre_**

_no sé qué hago escuchando atentamente mi horóscopo ya me parezco al loco de Midorima- _penso entre risas mientras tomaba su bolso para dirigirse a la escuela-_

Aquel día paso lento para el tigre que cuando escucho el timbre indicando que las clases habían terminado salto de alegría para luego guardar sus cosas y dirigirse al gimnasio en compañía del peli celeste, al llegar se fueron a cambiar para luego comenzar con el entrenamiento espartano de su querida entrenadora, así estuvieron por un tiempo hasta que la castaña soplo el silbato dando por terminado el entrenamiento. Los chicos con lentitud se fueron a los vestidores para darse una ducha y poder vestirse e irse de una vez a su casa

_KAGAMICCHIIIIII- _escucho gritar el tigre al que sus compañeros al momento que caminaban a la salida de la escuela, el tigre lo busco con la mirada pero lo que vio acercarse a él no era el rubio sino un gran peluche de tigre el cual lo abrazo dándose cuenta que detrás del muñeco estaba el rubio-_ Kagamicchi feliz cumpleaños _-le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano para dirigirse a un lugar lo más rápido que podían antes que sus compañeros reaccionaran y comenzaran con las preguntas-_

_Kise a donde vamos- _le pregunto una vez que se encontraban dentro de un taxi-_

_a celebrar el cumpleaños de Kagamicchi- _le respondió-_

_Kise gracias- _le dijo con una sonrisa sincera pues no espero que el rubio hiciera esto_ -

_jejeje no es nada Kagamicchi- _dijo un poco sonrojado mientras el taxi paraba_ \- vamos Kagamicchi que llegamos

Kagami al bajarse se dio cuenta que estaban en un parque de diversiones, cosa que provoco que sonriera nuevamente pues hace tiempo que él no venía a uno así que se encontraba bastante ansioso de subirse a todos los juegos posibles cosa que así hicieron se subieron a cuanto juego había hasta que llegaron a la última atracción del lugar la que era la rueda de la fortuna. Ambos se encontraban contemplando la hermosa vista nocturna hasta que Kise lo observo

_nee K…Kagamicchi q…quiero decirte algo importante- _le dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo lo observara-_


	13. Chapter 13

había escuchado bien o es que esto es una mala jugada de su mente o un sueño, Kise le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, DE EL y nadie más, aquello no podía entrar en su mente, una hermosa vista en la rueda de la fortuna, en su cumpleaños y la persona que ama en secreto se le confiesa, todo esto es casi exactamente igual que un manga Shoujo, algo que es prácticamente imposible, pero aquello era la realidad… aquello estaba sucediendo, estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos

_Kagamicchi yo entiendo que debe ser impactante, siento si esto te molesto- _le decía al ver que no tenía ninguna respuesta de parte del tigre-_ perdóname por decir aquello pero qui…- _no termino al sentir unos brazos que lo rodeaban tiernamente-_

_no tienes que disculparte Ryouta…yo….yo….me siento igual que tu….Te amo Ryouta _-le dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras observaba aquel lindo rostro del rubio-_

_ka….ka….Ta…Taiga…no puede ser waaaaaaaaaa- _comenzó a llorar de la emoción al saber que esta vez sus sentimientos eran correspondidos-_

_vamos Ryouta no llores- _le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarlo-_

_Taiga

_dime

_Taiga

_que pasa Ryouta- _le pregunto observando el rostro de Kise lleno de lágrimas-_

_Taiga Taiga Taiga Taiga Taiga Taiga- _decía una y otra vez con una sonrisa en el rostro_ \- esto no es un sueño cierto

_jajaja tú mismo me trajiste a este parque de diversiones Ryouta- _le decía entre risas al saber que él también pensó lo mismo-_

_pero pero es que es muy perfecto- _le decía con un puchero-_

_esto no es un sueño, esto es la realidad…una realidad en donde te amo- _le dijo mientras sus labios atrapaban los de Kise fundiéndose en un tierno beso-_

_Kise-sama, Kagami-sama- _escucharon ambos haciendo que aquel momento se rompiera y miraran en dirección en donde habían escuchado la voz encontrándose a una mujer completamente roja-_

_Nee puedes guardar el secreto por nosotros- _le dijeron ambos con una sonrisa seductora haciendo que la chica asintiera con el rostro aún más rojo mientras ambos salían del lugar antes de llamar la atención de la gente-_

_Pensé que nadie nos descubriría- _dijo el tigre mientras nuevamente se colocaba una gorra y tomaba el regalo que le dio Kise-_

_jejeje no se puede culpar ambos no traíamos las gorras en ese momento- _le respondió mientras tomaba el brazo del tigre-_

_tendremos que organizar bien nuestras citas- _menciono con una sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de Kise-_

_citas… tendremos citas- _le pregunto emocionado-_

_que crees, aunque tendremos que ver nuestros horarios del trabajo y la escuela para organizarnos- _le respondió-_

_waiii Te amo Taiga- _le dijo mientras lo abrazaba en plena calle haciendo que varias personas los vieran-_

_K..kise la gente _\- le dijo avergonzado al ver que las personas lo miraban más de lo que ya miraban-_

_moohhh no me digas así quiero que me digas por mi nombre Taiga- _le dijo mientras le hacía un puchero-_

_está bien, está bien pero ahora sigamos caminando pues no quiero que nos descubran para luego hacer un escandalo

_mmm tienes razón no quiero que nadie vea a mi lindo novio- _le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara aún más-_

_vamos Ryouta- _mientras le tomaba de la mano para seguir su camino_ -nee quieres ir a algún otro lugar

_mmm quiero ir a tu casa _-le respondió-_

_Ryouta pervertido- _le dijo entre risas mientras el rubio le decía miles de cosas diciéndole que no tenía aquellos pensamientos en su mente_ \- ya calma que era una broma, venga vamos de una vez ya que está comenzando a hacer frio y no quiero que te enfermes- _mientras caminaba a paso algo apurado para llegar al lugar pues Kise estaba algo helado además podía sentir un ligero temblor-_

Tras algunos minutos llegaron por fin al hogar del tigre, el cual entraron dejando sus cosas en la sala de estar mientras que Kagami se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo de café para entrar en calor, tras estar listo se dirige en donde se encuentra Kise cosa que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al verlo mirar con emoción su departamento no pudo evitar compararlo con un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces

_Ryouta toma- _le dijo estirando la taza con café-_

_gracias Kagamic….Taiga- _le respondió mientras tomaba la taza-_

_al parecer te costara llamarme por mi nombre _-mientras se sentaba en el sillón al lado del rubio-_

_bueno es que ya me acostumbre a llamarte de esa manera pero me gusta más llamarte por tu nombre ya que soy el único que lo hace- _le dijo haciendo que casi el tigre se ahogara por la confesión-_

_idiota _-dijo el tigre mirando para otro lado para que Kise no viera su rostro completamente rojo-_

Después de aquella pequeña declaración la linda pareja se mantuvo conversando, dándose mimos, besos por aquí por allá, abrazos, palabras de amor y cariño, todo lo que no pudieron hacer ya que ambos tenían miedo de declararse, hasta que kise se quedó dormido en los brazos del tigre mientras este con ternura le acariciaba la dorada cabellera de ahora su novio

_aun no me creo que todo esto paso- _susurro mientras observaba el gran tigre de peluche-_ ahora creo que entiendo un poco a Midorima cuando busca sus Lucky ítem realmente traen la suerte- _pensó mientras soltaba una pequeña risita_ \- realmente estoy feliz de que por fin estés a mi lado Ryouta _\- mientras con cuidado lo levantaba para ir a recostarlo en su cama, ya cuando llegaron lo deposito con cariño para luego taparlo con las mantas, tras esto se quitó la ropa para acostarse a su lado para atraerlo a su cuerpo sintiendo nuevamente aquel calor tan reconfortable_ \- Ryouta sabes solo en mis locos sueños he pensado que me correspondías, pensé que sería lo mismo con Kuroko que solo debía de rendirme contigo nuevamente, que solo debía observarte desde lejos…sabes desde que volvimos de aquel viaje me hiciste bastante falta, durante el día no podía dejar de pensar en ti y por las noches extrañaba tu presencia, siempre que tenía tiempo y que nadie me viera observaba el collar que me diste… maldición hasta me volví modelo solo para poder estar unas pocas horas a tu lado, si me escucharas puede que te rías de todo esto, por ello no lo diré ya que es bastante vergonzoso decirlo, Ryouta gracias por tener el valor suficiente para decirme aquellas palabras…gracias por poder experimentar esto que ambos estamos empezando puede que hayan momentos duros y tristes pero te protegeré y te amare aunque te comportes como un niño pequeño a veces- _le dijo con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla_ \- o te enojes conmigo te juro que no te abandonare aunque tú me digas que me largué…Ryouta gracias por elegirme te amo- _mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente y se acomodaba a su lado quedando dormido sintiendo el aroma del rubio-_

_Taiga baka, deberías de decirme aquello aunque te avergüences, realmente haces que te amé más de lo que puedo…no sé qué decirte con ello realmente siento ganas de llorar y creo que lo hare, esto me emociono de una manera que no te imaginas, yo siento lo mismo nunca te dejare aunque tenga que sacar colmillos y garras para alejar a cualquiera que intente arrebatarte de mi lado, estaré a tu lado siempre ya que no te dejare y tampoco diré que de marches de mi vida te amo Taiga y gracias por elegirme- _susurro con una sonrisa mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, se acercó aún más al cuerpo del tigre sintiendo como este le abrazaba más, cosa que hizo que su sonrisa se agrandara, ya que por fin estaba en los brazos de aquella persona, por fin podía sentir aquellos calmados latidos , aquella calidez, aquel aroma correspondiente aquel hombre que curo su corazón e hizo que nuevamente viera el amor como algo lindo y hermoso_ \- gracias Taiga- _susurro quedando completamente dormido sabiendo que cuando despierte aquello no sería un sueño sino la realidad… una hermosa realidad que estaba recién comenzando-_


	14. Chapter 14

Lentamente iba despertando un rubio por los rayos del sol, algo adormitado miro a su alrededor

_fue un sueño maldición- _murmuraba con los ojos entre cerrados_ -quiero volver a mi sueño, taiga era bastante tierno- _dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama para volver a aquel perfecto sueño que según él había tenido pero algo lo interrumpió y aquello fue una risita de una persona-_

_aun sigues con eso a pesar de estar durmiendo en mi cama Ryouta- decía entre risas el tigre el cual se encontraba en el marco de la puerta ya con su uniforme puesto-

_Taiga- _dijo levantándose de un brinco para correr en donde estaba el tigre-_ eres de verdad- _le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos mientras que el tigre con una sonrisa en la cara se acercaba al hombro del más bajo para darle una pequeña mordida_

_duele un poco cierto pues eso es la prueba que no es un sueño Ryouta- _le dijo para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios-_ anda a tomar un baño que el desayuno ya debe de estar listo- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía del lugar-_

_así que esto no es un sueño- _susurro para sí mismo mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro-_

Tras algunos minutos se podía encontrar a la parejita tomando un rico desayuno que en el caso de Kagami era una cantidad de como 6 personas, ambos se encontraban conversando mientras observaban la televisión

 **Hoy por fin se dio a conocer la imagen de la campaña del misterioso perfume** - _dijo una locutora mientras mostraban varias fotos de la sesión que hizo el tigre junto a Kise vestido como mujer_

 **Por fin podemos ver nuevamente otro trabajo de Kagami-kun** - _dijo otra mujer con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas al ver la foto en donde aparecía el tigre con una sonrisa-_

 **Últimamente ha aparecido más seguido en diferentes campañas, provocando que su popularidad comenzara a crecer cada día mas** - _agrego otra mujer-_

_ **cierto ya no puedo aguantar ver las siguientes en donde aparecerá pues es bastante atractivo y Sexy** - _dijo la locutora haciendo que el tigre casi se ahogara_ -

_ **cierto en aquella campaña que salió con un traje acompañado de Kise-kun sentí que mi corazón se saldría cuando vi la campaña** - _dijo emocionada una mientras mostraban algunas de aquellas fotos-_

_ **a mi gusto bastante la que salió con el traje de novio, con solo imaginármelo que sea mi novio hace que me derrita-** _menciono mientras que el tigre se colocaba cada vez más rojo por los comentarios de aquellas mujeres y Kise soltara un pequeño puchero-_

_Taiga es mío y de nadie más- _dijo Kise con un puchero-_

_tu eres más popular que yo Ryouta, creo que debería de tener cuidado con ello ya que te me puedes ir- _le dijo con una sonrisa al ver los tiernos celos de su novio-_

_pero ahora tu estas igual, varias personas irán hacia ti por tu fama- _le respondió-_

_pues rechazare a cualquiera que se me declare pues ya tengo a la persona que amo entre mis brazos- _sonrió para luego acariciar la cabeza de Kise desarreglando el cabello de este-_

_yo también hare lo mismo ya que Taiga es mi amado y mi felicidad- _le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo-_

_que hare contigo- _pensó al ver aquella tierna y hermosa expresión_ -Ryouta tenemos que irnos sino llegaremos tarde a nuestras escuelas

_eehh pero yo quiero estar con Taiga- _le dijo mientras lo abrazaba-_

_no podemos faltar además nos veremos en la tarde, Rima-san me dijo que tengo una sesión junto a ti

_está bien, si puedo verte en la tarde iré _-le respondió haciendo que el tigre soltara una pequeña risita pues no se acordaba que kise pudiera comportarse de aquella manera que lo hacía ver tan tierno-_

_entonces vamos te dejare hasta la estación- _menciono el pelirrojo haciendo que Kise sonriera para luego tomar sus cosas y comenzar a caminar junto a su novio por las calles hasta que llegaron a la estación-_ nos vemos en la tarde Ryouta- _menciono antes de mirar a ambos lados para luego darle un tierno beso de despida en los labios haciendo que las mejillas del rubio se colocaran algo rojas-_

_T…Taiga- _le dijo mientras lo observaba-_

_jejeje nos vemos Ryouta cuídate en el camino _-le dijo dándole un abrazo para después comenzar a caminar hacia su escuela, en el camino varias mujeres se le quedaban mirando y una más que otra se atrevía a saludarlo_

_buenos días Kagami-kun- _menciono Kuroko-_

_buenos días Kuroko- _le dijo con una sonrisa para luego sentarse y comenzar las clases_ -

_Hey Bakagami contrólate o quieres que el gimnasio se llene- _le dijo en voz alta Riko al ver que se había triplicado la cantidad de mujeres en el lugar-_

_calma Riko no es culpa de él cualquiera vendría si aparece de esa forma en aquellas fotos- _le dijo kiyoshi intentando calmarla-_

_es culpa de Kagami-kun por mostrar aquella sonrisa- _dijo en voz baja Kuroko extrañamente sintiéndose algo molesto-_

Los pobres chicos tuvieron que realizar un entrenamiento bastante espartano de parte de Riko ya que los tanto Kyaa de parte de las chicas la estaba molestando

_ya chicos lo hicieron muy bien- _dijo Riko con una sonrisa al ver que los chicos estaban exhaustos-_

_será mejor que me cambie ante que llegue Rima- _dijo el tigre mientras se dirigía a los camerinos cuando sintió que las puertas del gimnasio se abrían-_

_Kagamicchi- _dijo en voz alta mientras corría para abrazar al pelirrojo cosa que provoco una mueca de disgusto a cierto peli celeste_ -

_ehh Kise porque estás aquí- _le pregunto mientras este seguía abrazándolo_ -

_pues salí antes de clases por lo que preferí venirte a buscar para ir juntos a la sesión de fotos- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_ mmm de acuerdo deja cambiarme y nos vamos no quiero ver a Rima-san molesta si llego tarde- _le dijo mientras Kise lo soltaba para que este se fuera a cambiar ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros-_

_Hola Kise-kun- _le dijo el peli celeste con su mirada seria aunque su cara inexpresiva como siempre-_

_Kurokocchi tanto tiempo- _le dijo abrazándolo_ -

_Kise-kun no puedo respirar- _le menciono el peli celeste-_

_ohh lo siento Kurokocchi

_Kise-kun no se…

_Kise estoy listo nos vamos- _dijo el tigre interrumpiendo lo que diría el peli celeste_

_claro Kagamicchi, adiós Kurokocchi- _le menciono con una sonrisa mientras caminaba al lado del tigre hablándole de varias cosas haciendo que la sombra de Seirin sintiera como un vacío en su cuerpo al ver a su luz hablando con el rubio-_

Pasaron algunos días convirtiéndose en semanas, el equipo de Seirin ya se había acostumbrado a que la mayoría de los días viniera un rubio para luego ir junto al tigre a los trabajos que tuvieran juntos, el equipo aún se sorprendía que aquellos dos se llevaran tan bien pues conocían la aptitud del rubio, por ello aún se preguntaban cómo es que Kagami se había hecho amigo del As de Kaijo, aunque amistad no era lo que formaba aquella relación pero la verdad la mantenían en secreto pues no querían armar escándalos, además era más tranquilo su relación de esa forma, las únicas que sabían la verdad eran sus manager las cuales al primer día se dieron cuenta y les aconsejaron que tuvieran cuidado de ello pues ambos eran famosos. Hoy como cualquier día el tigre se encontraba en espera de su novio, en aquel gimnasio después de un lindo menú de ejercicios que les había traído Riko como regalo, ya estaba por dirigirse a los camerinos cuando las puertas se abrieron anunciando la llegada de cierto rubio

_Kagamicchi estás listo- _le dijo antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo-_

_estaba por cambiarme- _le respondió aguantándose las ganas de corresponder el abrazo y de besarlo-_

_Kise-kun deberías de soltar a Kagami-kun- _le dijo Kuroko con tono molesto cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio pues en varias ocasiones había visto aquel rostro que ocultaba la molestia al verlo cerca del tigre-_

_Kagamicchi recuerda de no demorarte- _menciono mirándolo a los ojos sin soltar el abrazo_ -

_lo sé, no me demorare mucho- _le dijo mientras le desordenaba los cabellos haciendo que el peli celeste frunciera un poco el ceño-_

_será que Kurokocchi…pero si él está con Aominecchi… a no ser que sin que se dé cuenta le gusta Taiga- _pensó Kise al ver aquella expresión mientras que el tigre se iba a cambiar_ \- aunque sea así no le daré a Taiga, Kurokocchi ya perdió hace tiempo, además nunca entregare a Taiga a alguien que lo hizo sufrir, así que aunque al final se dé cuenta ya habrá perdido pues yo amo miles de veces más a Taiga – _pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al observar como aquel pelirrojo salía del camerino le mostraba aquellas sonrisas llenas de amor que solo se las mostraba a él-_


	15. Chapter 15

_bien ya termine- _dijo el tigre con una sonrisa al ver su obra maestra la cual era una pastel de chocolate_ \- espero que le familia de Kise le guste _-se dijo pues el tigre estaba invitado a la casa de su novio ya que al parecer la madre de este lo quería conocer_ \- bien ahora solo falta que me cambie de ropa para irme a la casa de Ryouta- _pensó mientras se sacaba el delantal para luego ir a su habitación-_

Tras algunos minutos salió con unos jeans negro, una sudadera blanca con una camisa azul abierta, tomo algunas cosas en su bolso, envolvió el pastel para luego salir de su departamento en dirección al hogar de su novio. Cada vez que se acercaba a su destino se iba colocando más nervioso, no sabía que les diría o como le recibirían. Por lo que sabía la familia del rubio era conformada por tres hermanas mayores y su madre, su padre al parecer había desaparecido una vez que con la madre de Kise se divorciaran. Ya cuando llego a su destino estuvo algunos minutos debatiéndose con su nerviosismo para tocar el timbre

_tú debes de ser Kagami Taiga cierto- _le dijo una mujer mayor, con una hermosa cabellera dorada y unos ojos verdes. Kagami supo enseguida que aquella mujer era la madre de Kise-_

_si mucho gusto..etto…yo…- _decía nervioso el tigre provocando que aquella mujer soltara una pequeña risita al ver al tigre-_

_será mejor que entremos Ta-chan ya que más que seguro que Ryo-chan te está esperando, ahh cierto mi nombre es Hana _-le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara-_

_realmente es un cálido hogar- _pensó al estar en el interior de la casa_ \- traje esto para usted espero que le guste- _dijo pasándole la cajita en donde estaba el pastel-_

_ohh gracias hijo no te hubieras molestado- _le dijo_ -realmente eres muy apuesto ahora entiendo por qué mi bebe se fijó en ti Ta-chan

_yo… respecto a Ryouta

_no tienes que decirme nada, sé que eres la pareja de mi hijo y no te preocupes no tengo ningún problema de ello, solo cuídalo mucho

_no se preocupe siempre hare feliz a Ryouta ya que es la persona que más amo- _le dijo con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que la mujer sonriera al escuchar los sinceros sentimientos del tigre-_

_entonces te dejo a Ryouta en tus manos hijo, ahhh si quieres puedes decime mamá- _le dijo con una sonrisa divertida al ver el sonrojo del tigre-_

_Taiga- _dijo un rubio desde las escaleras el cual se lanzó a los brazos del tigre-_

_Ryouta deberías de tener más cuidado que hubiera pasado si no te agarraba- _le dijo el tigre con el rubio en sus brazos-_

_jejeje de eso no tengo miedo porque sé que Taiga nunca me dejara caer _-le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_wauuuuuuu definitivamente es muy atractivo- _dijeron tres mujeres las cuales miraban de arriba a abajo el tigre_

_mohhh Rima nee-san, Risa nee-san, Ritsuka nee-san, no miren de esa manera a Taiga- _le decía con un puchero mientras abrazaba más al tigre-_

_Ryouta no digas esas cosas sabes lo cuanto que queríamos conocer a nuestro cuñado en persona- _le decían las tres con un puchero haciendo que el tigre soltara una pequeña risita provocando que 4 rubios miraran al tigre-_

_realmente son hermanos hasta sus gestos se parecen- _dijo entre risas el tigre haciendo que las chicas sonrieran por el comentario realizado-_

_vamos chicos que les aparece sentarse en la sala de estar para comer el delicioso pastel que nos trajo Ta-chan- _dijo Hana haciendo que los chicos le brillaran los ojitos para luego dirigirse al lugar-_

_le ayudare- _le dijo el tigre la cual Hana le agradeció-_

_que es esto está sumamente delicioso- _decían las hermanas de Kise con una sonrisa en el rostro-_

_cierto hijo en donde lo venden, creo que me volveré una cliente frecuente de la tienda en donde hacen esta maravilla _-le dijo haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara y que Kise sonriera-_

_no lo encontraras en ninguna tienda ya que este pastel lo hizo Taiga _-respondió Kise con una sonrisa-_

_cásate conmigo por favor _-le dijeron las hermanas tomando la mano del tigre-_

_ehhh- _fue lo único que salió de la boca del tigre al escuchar aquello-_

_no se casara con ninguna de ustedes ya que Taiga es mío _-dijo Kise tomando el brazo del tigre-_

_cierto hijas el único que tiene derecho de casarte con Ta-chan es Ryo-chan _-dijo Hana haciendo que la parejita se pusiera roja-_

_cierto Tai-chan quieres saber algo- _dijo Risa-_

_sobre que- _le pregunto el tigre-_

_pues sobre nuestro querido hermanito- _dijo Rima-_

_desde que regreso de aquel viaje se la pasaba suspirando y abrazando un perrito de peluche que tiene en su habitación, siempre susurrando tu nombre Tai-chan- _le dijo Ritsuka-_

_nosotras nos preocupamos y hablamos con nuestro hermanito de ahí nos enteramos que estaba perdidamente enamorado del modelo que últimamente salía con él en las diversas campañas- _agrego Risa-_

_después de eso le mostramos diversos mangas para que pudiera confesarte a ti Tai-chan- _menciono Rima-_

_Ryouta es cierto _-le pregunto a su novio el cual tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada ya que su rostro era como un tomate y no quería que el tigre lo viera-_

_pues si pero esto es muy vergonzoso- _le respondió haciendo que el tigre sonriera-_

_eres muy tierno Ryouta- _mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para después en un rápido movimiento de Kise, escondiera su rostro en el pecho del tigre haciendo que este se pusiera rojo-_

_Ara Ara sí que son adorables- _dijo Hana con una sonrisa mientras hablaban de diversas cosas con el tigre-_

Después de aquello la familia se encontraba riendo, conversando, mostrándole al tigre fotos del kise cuando era pequeño las cuales a saber de dónde la habían sacado pero eran demasiado adorable. El tigre se llevó de maravillas con la familia de su novio pues ellas le tomaron bastante cariño al tigre pues sabían lo que había sufrido Kise por el rechazo que tuvo por ello agradecían internamente a Kagami por curar el roto corazón del rubio.

Por las sugerencias de la madre de Kise el tigre se quedó a cenar, le ayudo a Hana con la preparación dejando maravillada a la mujer de las habilidades que poseía el tigre. Tuvieron una cena amena, riendo y hablando de varias cosas que salían de la nada, el tigre sintió aquella calidez que desprendía aquella casa y comprendió por qué Kise tenía esa forma de ser tan cariñosa

_ven a visitarnos más seguido Ta-chan _-dijo Hana ya cuando el tigre se despedía de ellas-_

_cierto Tai-chan ven a visitarnos ya que eres parte de la familia- _decían las tres hermanas haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara-_

_siento mucho que mis hermanas sean así- _le dijo Kise el cual decidió acompañar al tigre en su trayecto-_

_no tienes que decir esas cosas, son bastante entretenidas- _le dijo con una sonrisa_ \- realmente me la pase muy bien hoy, tu familia es maravillosa-

_jejeje yo también me divertí mucho hoy, me gusto que estuvieras hoy en mi casa _-le menciono mientras que el tigre pasaba su mano por la cintura de Kise para atraerlo a su cuerpo_ -T….Taiga _-le dijo algo nervioso-_

_no pasa nada no hay nadie cerca para que nos vea, además quiero estar así por un rato- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_moohhh realmente eres lindo Taiga- _le dijo acercándose a los labios del tigre para darle un dulce beso el cual el tigre correspondió enseguida_ -

_ustedes dos están saliendo- _dijo una voz que hizo que ambos se separaran y vieran a las dos personas que estaban delante de ellos-_


	16. Chapter 16

Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada pues las palabras aunque quisieran no les salían solo podían observar aquellas dos personas que s e encontraban frente a ellos, no sabían cuánto tiempo permanecieron de esa manera pero sintieron que fue una eternidad

_p…p…porque están aquí- _le dijo el tigre-_ que yo sepa ustedes no viven por estos lados

_Muro-chin me acompaño a comprar dulces a una tienda que abrió cerca de aquí- _le respondió-_

_vamos Taiga nos desvíes el tema, están saliendo o no- _le dijo himuro con una sonrisa-_

_la respuesta es obvia, claro que estamos saliendo _-le dijo tomando la mano de Kise haciendo que este reaccionara y mostrara una linda sonrisa-_

_así que Kaga-chin y Kise-chin están saliendo, hay que festejar comiendo dulces _-dijo con su tono infantil haciendo que los chicos sonrieran por aquello-_

_Atsushi tiene razón debemos celebrar, así que Taiga que te parece celebrarlo en tu casa- _le propuso-_

_está bien además será mejor que vayamos juntos hasta la estación ya que supongo que se perdieron

_nos descubriste Taiga- _le dijo Himuro con una sonrisa-_

_nee Ryouta que te parece si llamas a Hana-san para que le avises que te quedaras en mi casa- _le propuso-_

_claro Taiga lo are ahora- _le dijo mientras marcaba a su madre-_

_ ** _paso algo Ryo-chan_**

 ** _No es nada solo te quiero decir que me quedare en la casa de Taiga_**

 ** __ara hijo no creen que es muy pronto, no quiero ser abuela aun aunque no estaría mal tener a un mini tu o un mini Ta-chan corriendo por la casa o mejor aún dos pequeños_**

 ** __mamá!_**

 ** __ vamos que no te de vergüenza hijo que es común aquello, disfruta arto y dile a Ta-chan que no te agote mucho_**

 ** __que no haremos eso además estaremos con unos amigos_**

 ** __ya hijo tranquilo, mándale saludos a mi yerno y dile que te cuide y que venga pronto a visitarnos_** - _le dijo para después cortar la llamada_

_Kise estas bien estas completamente rojo- _le dijo himuro_

_estoy Himurocchi, Taiga mi madre dice que está bien que me quede en tu casa y que te manda saludos _-le dijo pues no podía decirle lo que le había dicho su madre pues la vergüenza lo mataba-_

Después de aquello las cuatro personas se dirigieron al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes para realizar algunos dulces ya que según Murasakibara debían de haber dulces para festejar aunque la razón original era comer los dulces que hacia el tigre.

Ya cuando llegaron al departamento comenzaron a hablar de la relación que la parejita tenia

_alguien más sabe lo de ustedes- _pregunto Himuro-_

_nadie, solo Himurocchi y Murasakibaracchi aparte de nuestras managers saben de nuestra relación- _le dijo Kise-_

_pues creemos que es mejor de esa forma ya que ambos estamos en la industria del modelaje además que según nuestras manager al ser ambos famosos era mejor ocultar nuestro noviazgo- _agrego Kagami-_

_en todo caso, Japón aún no es muy abierto de mente como para decir esas cosas- _dijo Himuro-_

_nee Kaga-chin puedes hacer los dulces por fiss- _le dijo Murasakibara con ojitos de cachorrito-_

_está bien pero no te atrevas a comer las cosas antes que estén listas- _le respondió mientras se colocaba de pie y se dirigía a la cocina junto con el gigante de Yosen que iba con la intención de que cuando estuviera distraido el tigre robarle las decoraciones o probar los dulces-_

_gracias Kise- _le dijo Himuro cuando se encontraron solos-_

_ehh sobre que _-le dijo_ -

_por hacer feliz a Taiga- _le dijo con una sonrisa la cual el rubio se la devolvio-_

_nee Himurocchi tu estas saliendo con Murasakibaracchi cierto

_si, hace un tiempo que estoy saliendo con él, costo un poco que Taiga aceptara pero al final lo hizo ahora se llevan súper bien con Atsushi aunque Taiga diga lo contrario- _le dijo mientras escuchaban los reclamos desde la cocina-_

_sabes Himurocchi hay algo que me he dado cuenta desde que comencé a salir con Taiga- _le dijo en voz baja cosa que le extraño al peli negro-_

_de que se trata

_pues siempre que estoy con Taiga o lo voy a buscar para que vayamos juntos a nuestro trabajo Kurokocchi siempre se molesta o se enoja es como si estuviera…

_celoso- _termino la oración Himuro-_

_si, siempre que abrazo a Taiga en su presencia me muestra esa cara de odio pero creo que aún no se da cuenta de lo que esos sentimientos significan

_y que harás si se entera

_luchare, no le daré a Taiga ni a él ni a nadie- _le dijo lleno de determinación-_

_ así se habla cuñado- _haciendo que Kise se sonrojara_ \- no te preocupes Taiga te ama a ti solamente y si algún idiota intenta algo tienes mi apoyo para sacarlo del medio- _le dijo con una sonrisa estirando su mano la cual Kise estiro la suya dándose un apretón de manos sellando así aquellas palabras-_

_Tatsuya ven y llévate a tu novio de aquí- _le gritaba haciendo que Himuro soltara una risita para luego levantarse-_

_Atsushi será mejor que dejes de comer los dulces sino Taiga no podrá terminarlos- _le decía-_

_pero Muro-chin es que saben muy ricos- _le decía con un puchero-_

_y sabrán mejor si lo dejas terminar, ven que aquí tengo algunos dulces que compramos- _enseñándole una bolsa de caramelos que a saber de dónde la saco-_

_wauuu Himurocchi maneja como quiere a Murasakibaracchi- _pensaba Kise mientras observaba como el peli lila se alejaba de la cocina para irse a la sala de estar junto con Himuro-_ Kagamicchi quieres que te ayu..- _no termino de hablar pues en ese momento sus labios fueron sellados –_

_que dijimos Ryouta debes de llamarme por mi nombre- _le dijo abrazándolo-_

_pero es que me cuesta un poco- _le decía sonrojado_ -

_pues entonces cada vez que lo digas te daré un beso- _le dijo con una sonrisa seductora_

_Kagamiccchi, Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi- _le decía con una sonrisa-_

_lo haces a propósito

_quien sabe Kagamicchi- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el tigre con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó más al rostro del rubio colocando una mano en la cintura mientras la otra en la mejilla de kise para luego darle un beso profundo y apasionado que provoco que Kise se afirmara de la polera del tigre pues creía que se caería ya que sentía sus piernas como mantequilla-_

_un pequeño castigo Ryouta _-le dijo para luego lamer los labios del rubio y darle un pequeño beso-_

_ya no le diré así ya que creo que no podría aguantar más si es que aquellos besos lo hace seguido _-pensaba completamente sonrojado intentado calmar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración_ -

_iré a darle los últimos detalles a los postres así que en unos minutos ya estará todo listo- _le dijo para darle un beso en los labios y soltarlo-_

_E…e….está bien Taiga, le avisare a los demás- _le dijo aun nervioso mientras salía del lugar-_

_es demasiado lindo y tierno que me cuesta controlarme- _susurro mientras volvía a sus labores-_

Ya dentro de 20 minutos el tigre tenía todo listo, llamo a todos comenzando así la celebración de su noviazgo con kise, todo ese tiempo fue risas, bromas, retos, sonrojos entre ellos, además de hablar más de su relación y la relación que compartía Himuro con Murasakibara pues para Kise era bastante curioso no haberse dado cuenta de ello a pesar del tiempo que llevaban los miembros de yosen

_no quiero escuchar ningún ruido extraño entendieron- _les dijo Kagami-_

_debería de decir eso yo Taiga _-les dijo Himuro con una sonrisa traviesa provocando que tanto Kagami como Kise se sonrojaran-_

_Muro-chin vamos que tengo sueño- _le decía con tono infantil-_

_ya Atsushi, nos vemos mañana chicos- _se despido de ambos para luego ir a la habitación de invitados junto con murasakibara-_

_será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a dormir Ryouta, si mal no recuerdo mañana hay trabajo _-le dijo-_

_ahora que lo dices tienes razón Taiga además también tengo sueño- _mientras se refregaba sus ojos-_

_demasiado lindo- _pensó al ver aquella acción_ \- ven vamos- _mientras le tomaba la mano para dirigirse a la habitación, al llegar Kagami le paso una polera y unos short para que usara como pijama mientras el comenzaba a desvestirse-_

_dios porque tiene que dormir de esa manera- _pensaba todo sonrojado al ver la ancha espalda desnuda queriendo recorrer lentamente aquel lugar con sus manos pero se resistió y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, ya cuando salió el tigre lo esperaba recostado en la cama-_ porque tiene que verse tan jodidamente sexy con solo estar así- _pensaba mientras con algo de lentitud se acercaba a la cama para luego recostarse el cual al hacerlo fue rodeado por los cálidos brazos del tigre-_

_sabes Ryouta te amo, te amo mucho- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_yo también te amo Taiga _-le respondió cerrando lentamente los ojos para sentir aquellos dulces labios con los suyos moviéndose lentamente disfrutando de aquella sensación_

_que tengas dulces sueños Ryouta- _le dijo una vez que habían terminado el beso-_

_dulces sueños para ti Taiga- _mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del tigre mientras este lo acercaba más a su cuerpo sintiendo aquel calor que tanto lo reconfortaba provocando que lentamente el sueño lo atacara y se quedara dormido al igual que el tigre_


	17. Chapter 17

Tanto Murasakibara como Himuro pasaron el fin de semana en la casa del tigre pues Himuro había propuesto pasar un buen fin de semana con su hermano y su cuñado pasando un buen momento en familia.

El día paso bastante rápido pues viendo películas, cocinando, jugando, entre risas y enojos las horas pasaban. Tanto Kagami como Murasakibara veían algo curiosos además de preocupados al ver a sus parejas reír de una forma algo siniestra como si estuvieran planeando algún plan contra alguien pero prefirieron dejarlo de lado y no preocuparse de aquellos pues entre ellos dos se entienden

Como pasaron las horas tan rápido ya era lunes y debían ir a la escuela, ese día el tigre debía de hablar de algo importante a su entrenadora cosa que en la práctica se encontraba conversando con ella con todos los demás bastante interesados en lo que estaba diciendo el tigre

_pasa algo- _pregunto Kuroko el cual había llegado en ese momento –_

_pues si y algo bastante interesante _-le respondió Hyuuga con una sonrisa al ver como el tigre le pedía a Riko-_

_ahhh está bien Kagami puedes irte por los tres días que estarás fuera pero debes de prometer que entrenaras en tus ratos libre- _le dijo_ -

_claro que lo hare entrenadora _-menciono con una sonrisa-_

_a donde ira Kagami-kun _-le pregunto a sus compañeros-_

_pues al parecer Kagami recibió una solicitud de parte de Izumi-san para una sesión de fotos junto a Kise en Okinawa por lo que estaba pidiendo permiso a la entrenadora para faltar aquellos días que estará fuera- _le explico Izuki-_

_de nuevo con Kise-kun _-pensaba Kuroko mientras fruncía el ceño pues aquella sensación le invadía nuevamente, pues siempre que salía a comprar veía a esos dos por todos lados, en la televisión la mayoría de las veces mostraban sus trabajos diciendo los hermosos y sexy que eran, hasta había escuchado a varias mujeres fantasear que esos dos eran parejas haciendo que esa amargura que sentía sin saber porque creciera con solo pensar aquello-_

_bien a entrenar- _dijo en voz alta Riko haciendo que todos asintieran y comenzaran con su entrenamiento-_

Todos se encontraban haciendo el menú de entrenamiento que en ese momento estaba establecido pero un peli celeste no estaba tan concentrado pues aquella noticia no se lo había tomado tan bien como sus demás compañeros. Debía de admitir que de cierta manera le molestaba aquella amistad que se había formado entre su luz y el rubio pues sentía que cada día su luz se alejaba de él cosa que no sabía porque lo hacía sentir algo inquieto y confundido ya que no entendía el porqué de sus emociones. Ya cuando el entrenamiento termino este decidió acercarse en donde se encontraba el tigre pues tenía una duda de todo lo que habían hablado

_Kagami-kun cuando te iras de viaje _-le pregunto haciendo que el tigre diera un pequeño salto-_

_no me des esos sustos Kuroko- _se quejó intentando calmar su corazón_ \- y sobre tu pregunta hoy mismo Rima-san, Ryo..Kise y su manager vendrán a buscarme para irnos- _le respondió haciendo que la sombra sintiera un peso en su interior al darse cuenta que el tigre casi llamaba por su nombre al rubio-_

_tan amigos son que se llaman por su nombre pero conmigo nunca lo ha intentado- _pensaba mientras bajaba algo su mirada-_

_bueno nos vemos Kuroko _-le dijo mientras pasaba al lado del peli celeste_ \- ehh pasa algo- _le pregunto al ver que este le había agarrado la polera-_

_recuerda mi recuerdo Kagami-kun- _le dijo lo primero que se le paso por la mente pues no entendió el porqué de sus acciones en ese momento-_

_cierto Kagami trae algo para todos nosotros- _dijo Riko mientras todos asentían provocando que el tigre soltara un suspiro de resignación y se quedara en ese lugar mirando fijamente la entrada, todos quedaron algo confusos por la reacción del tigre pues la puerta se encontraba cerrada y no había nadie que viniera a esta hora al gimnasio_

_3…2…1- _susurraba el tigre cuando al llegar a 1 las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par haciendo que todo dieran un pequeño salto del susto_

_Kagamicchi _-decía en voz alta ya abrazado del tigre_ \- te extrañe- _mientras apretaba su agarre que a los miembros de seirin no pudieron evitar suspirar, se habían olvidado que el único que venía a estas horas era solo el rubio y que el único que aguantaba aquellos asfixiantes abrazos era el tigre, el cual admiraban por la paciencia que tenía con el rubio_ -

_hola Kurokocchi- _le decía con una sonrisa aun en los brazos del tigre_ -

_hola Kise-kun- _dijo con voz cortante haciendo que la sonrisa de Kise se agrandara aún más-_

_aunque intentes algo o te des cuenta Kurokocchi él es mío y siempre lo será- _pensaba mientras observaba al peli celeste-_

_Kise ten cuidado que pasaría si te dañas _-le dijo el tigre mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del rubio pues este estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer-_

_porque tiene tantos cuidados con Kise-kun _-pensaba molesto cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kise el cual en ese momento lo estaba observando_

_Hey chicos debemos irnos sino llegaremos _tarde-decía Rima acompañada de la manager de Kise-_

_ya vamos- _respondieron ambos para luego Kise soltara al tigre para que este fuera en busca de sus cosas-_

_y de que se trata este trabajo esta vez- _le pregunto Riko a Kise-_

_pues haremos una sesión de fotos para una campaña de trajes de baño, Izu-chan nos solicitó personalmente a mí y a Kagamicchi para realizar aquel trabajo _-le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_y cuál será la temática- _le pregunto Kiyoshi haciendo que Kise se sonrojara un poco cosa que no paso desapercibido por nadie del lugar pero justo que iba a responder apareció el tigre con otra ropa distinta a su uniforme haciendo ver extremadamente sexy-_

_vamos Kise que ellas están a punto de arrastrarnos- _le dijo apuntando a sus managers_ \- nos vemos dentro de 3 días- _le dijo a sus amigos para luego salir junto al rubio-_

_ya chicos no tiene que fingir con nosotras- _dijo Rima ya dentro del vehículo en dirección al aeropuerto-_

_cierto ya están en confianza así que no hay ningún problema-agrego la manager de Kise haciendo que ambos chicos soltaran una pequeña risita-

_jejeje es difícil fingir cuando están los demás no crees Taiga- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su novio para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de este-_

_tienes razón tengo que aguantar las ganas de abrazarte y besarte siempre que me abrazas de esa manera- _le respondió haciendo que Kise se sonrojara y que los demás sonrieran de alegría. Sus manager no podían evitar sonreír con cariño al ver la parejita y se juraron que protegerían y cuidarían a sus pequeños para que nadie rompa aquella linda relación que mantenían-_

Durante todo el viaje al aeropuerto hablaron sobre el trabajo que realizarían y la hora en que llegarían y la hora que empezarían a trabajar además de varias bromas que se hacían entre ellos. Ya cuando llegaron al aeropuerto bajaron sus maletas y se dirigieron al avión en donde viajarían procurando que los modelos estuvieran bien tapados para que nadie los reconociera y se armara un escándalo cosa que gracias al cielo no paso

_bien chicos descansen ya que será unos días bastantes agotadores- _les dijeron mientras los chicos asentían-_

_no pensé que estaríamos juntos para este trabajo-l _e dijo Kise-_

_pues para mi me fascino este trabajo- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo_ \- estaré tres días en la playa con mi sexy y lindo novio _-provocando que Kise se sonrojara-_

_si pero varias personas te miraran y eso no quiero- _le dijo con un puchero-_

_vamos Ryouta que tu estarás igual que yo pero hay algo que es diferente

_que cosa- _le pregunto curioso-_

_pues eres el único que me ve solamente con bóxer y el único que tiene derecho a tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo además el único al que amo- _le susurro en el oído para luego darle un dulce beso el cual fue correspondido de inmediato_ \- será mejor que descansemos ya que dentro de unas horas estaremos bastante ocupados- _mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kise-_

_te amo Taiga- _le dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el cuerpo del peli rojo-_

_y yo a ti Ryouta _-le susurro mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos y lentamente iba cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta que sus manager le iban sacando algunas fotos-_


	18. Chapter 18

durante todo el viaje nuestra querida parejita se fue durmiendo abrazados, solo despertaron cuando sus manager los despertaron ya que habían llegado a su destino

_este lugar es hermoso- _dijo el tigre al salir de aeropuerto y ver a su alrededor-_

_espera ver la playa Taiga- _le dijo Kise mientras veían que más adelante se encontraba Izumi junto con su esposo-_

_bienvenidos chicos los estaba esperando- _menciono Izumi con una sonrisa mientras los chicos saludaban para luego meter sus maletas al vehículo-_

_bueno chicos le tenemos una propuesta- _menciono Ryouma-_

_y a cual es- _pregunto Kagami-_

_pues es realizar toda la sesión de fotos en este día para que descansen el resto de los días que estarán aquí- _contesto haciendo que los chicos se miraran analizando lo dicho-_

_pues sabemos que ustedes con sus escuelas y trabajos no tienen mucho tiempo de pareja y no me digan como lo se pues es bastante obvio- _dijo Izumi antes que los chicos le dijeran algo-_

_y bien que les parece será bastante cansador pero tiene sus recompensas- _agrego Ryouma-_

_por mi está bien ya que quiero tener muchas citas con Taiga- _dijo Kise-_

_si Ryouta acepta no le veo problema además si todo sale bien habremos terminado más antes de lo previsto- _respondió el tigre-_

_bien entonces en marcha a la sesión- _dijo la parejita dirigiéndose al lugar en donde seria-_

Al llegar los chicos enseguida se fueron a cambiar mientras que sus manager le mencionaron que ellas se encargarían del alojamiento y de sus maletas

Ya cuando salieron con los trajes de baños listos, Kagami se fijó que todo el personal estaba preparado además de que el lugar se encontraba cerrado y con guardias por si ocurría algún pequeño problema

_bien chicos ustedes saben que hacer- _dijo el director a cargo-_

_claro- _respondieron ambos mientras se dirigían a unas rocas que se encontraban en aquellas cálidas aguas-_

Cuando estuvieron listos comenzaron con la sesión, la primera pose era de Kagami acorralando a Kise mientras hacía como si estaba a punto de atacar aquellos dulces labios, otras con algunos roces. Las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar prácticamente ya tenían la caja de pañuelos en su mano para secarse la sangre de la nariz al ver aquellos sexys modelos en aquellas provocadoras poses, más de una tuvo que aguantarse la ganas de gritar **_hazlo tuyo de una vez por todas_** o **_bésalo de una vez pues si todas,_** ellas más de una vez habían fantaseados con aquellos dos, pues aquello no podían evitarlo más cuando varias campañas los solicitaban para hacer aquellas fotos las cuales se vendían como pan caliente, si con solo recordar aquella vez que hicieron la sesión con aquellos trajes más de una estuvo a punto de desmayarse ese día, es que esos dos desprendían sensualidad más cuando sus ojos se encontraban era como si había algo entre ellos que provocaba aquellas cosas

_no creo poder aguantar todo el día Ryouta- _le susurraba en el oído aprovechando la pose que en ese momento se encontraba-_

_a que te refieres Taiga- _le dijo inocentemente-_

_pues poder controlarme para evitar abrazarte y besarte justo en ese momento _\- y pucha que se estaba controlando el tener que tocar la piel desnuda de su pareja la cual le estaba comenzando a sentir cosas que si seguían se vería en problemas-_

_creo que pensamos lo mismo- _dijo Kise pues para él tampoco se le hacía fácil a pesar que había visto ya el pecho desnudo de su pareja pero aun así no podía evitar querer recorrer todo ese cuerpo bien trabajado que tenía frente él, y más debía controlarse cuando debían cambiar los trajes de baños habían unos que eran bastante ajustados haciendo que se mordiera el labio para evitar saltar encima del tigre y que este le hiciera lo que quisiera-_

_este será el día más largo de todos- _pensaban ambos mientras seguían con la sesión de fotos_ -

Y así siguió la pobre tortura de los chicos pues tenían breves descansos para tomar algo para luego seguir con la sesión, durante el medio día ya se encontraba el lugar rodeados de mujeres gritando Kyaaaa, otras con pañuelos en sus narices o simplemente desmayadas al ver aquello en vivo, pobres chicas naaa afortunadas eran de ver aquello.

Después del descanso para el almuerzo volvieron con la sesión tomando las fotos en otros lugares como en la arena, en la orilla de la playa, en el mar entre otros. Como siempre nuestro querido director estaba fascinado con el trabajo de aquellos dos actores, amaba trabajar con ellos pues las fotos salían perfectas, no había la necesidad de decirle lo que debían de hacer o repetir la escena pues aquellos chicos la realizaban sin necesidad de que este hablara, también realizaban las que se encontraba pensando, cosa que le sorprendía la sincronización y el lazo que tenían aquellos modelos para realizar tan bellas capturas

Ya unas horas más justo en la puesta de sol se realizaban las ultimas fotos, bastante cansados los chicos se dirigieron al lugar para cambiarse la ropa para luego colocarse la suya y agradecer a todo el personal por el duro trabajo realizado el cual fue respondido de igual forma hacia ellos-

_gracias por lo de hoy- _dijo el director a los chicos-_

_no es nada solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo- _dijo el tigre con una sonrisa-_

_a pesar de ser un reconocido modelo no es para nada arrogante sino todo lo contrario sigue siendo el mismo chico sencillo e inocente que conocí por primera vez _-pensó con una sonrisa el director pues en esta industria había visto cientos de modelos que se le subieron los humos con solo ser populares-_ aun así gracias- _le dijo mientras los chicos se despedían pues Izumi los estaba esperando-_

_entren de una vez que esto ya termino ahora podrán relajarse el tiempo que queda- _dijo Izumi con una sonrisa mientras Ryouma comenzaba a conducir hacia el hotel en donde se quedarían los chicos-_

Ya cuando llegaron se despidieron del matrimonio para entrar al edificio en donde en el hall los esperaba sus managers

_tienen que estar cansados por ello tomen- _dijo pasándole una llave-_

_ya pedimos la cena la cual está en la habitación así que suban y relajase pues realmente han trabajado bastante y necesitan algún relajo _-dijo Rima mientras los chicos asentían felices_ -

_disfruten esta noche- _susurraron ambas mujeres mientras observaba como sus representados tomaban el ascensor para dirigirse a la habitación_

_y…y e…esto- _dijeron ambos nerviosos y sonrojados al ver que su linda habitación estaba iluminada con velas aromáticas, en la cama de pulcras sábanas blancas se encontraba un corazón hecho son pétalos de rosas, además había un camino de pétalos que llevaba a la cama, en una mesa la cena y una botella de champán y para finalizar en el lugar se escuchaba una suave melodía dando un toque íntimo y romántico al lugar, en definitiva sus manager querían que ambos se relajaran y compartirán como pareja en aquellas pequeñas vacaciones que ellas le habían regalado-_


	19. Chapter 19

Ninguno se movía al ver todo el arreglo de la habitación, lo único que sentían eran sus fuertes latidos con solo pensar en lo que podría pasar más adelante

_etto K…k…kagamicchi iré a darme una ducha- _dijo Kise mirando al suelo pues en ese momento su rostro estaba completamente rojo-_

_ehh… claro- _menciono mientras observaba como el rubio se dirigía a paso apresurado al baño-_ por favor Kise no te muestres de esa forma que no podre controlarme además de comenzar a sentirme nervioso- _se dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro para luego observar la cena e irse a cambiar por algo mas cómodo_

 **Mientras en el baño**

_vamos Ryouta debes de calmarte, no debes de pensar en hacer esas cosas con Taiga pero si deseo hacerlas, quiero que él me tome y me haga suyo he estado pensando en aquello en toda la sesión pues como no pensar si Taiga se veía demasiado sexy con los trajes de baños, mostrando así aquel perfecto torso que tanto quiero tocar y probar _-mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color más fuerte con solo imaginarlo-_ será mejor que me dé un baño más que seguro que Taiga estará esperando _-se dijo mientras se sacaba la ropa y entraba al baño sintiendo que sus fuertes latidos no paraban_

_esto será demasiado difícil- _pensaba la parejita acompañado con un suspiro-_

Después de cinco minutos, Kise salió de la ducha dándose cuenta de un pequeño problema no había traído nada para cambiarse y ahora le daba demasiada vergüenza salir solamente con una toalla, así que lentamente abrió la puerta para luego asomar su cabeza en busca del tigre pero al realizar se quedó paralizado ya que frente de él se encontraba su novio solamente con una toalla mientras sus manos secaban su cabello mostrando a todo esplendor aquel exquisito cuerpo esculpido por los dioses **_(digamos que había más de un baño en la habitación)._** Nuestro lindo tigre sintió que alguien lo miraba por lo que giro su cabeza encontrándose con su novio el cual estaba completamente sonrojado

_pasa algo Ryouta

_pues veras…me…me puedes pasar algo de mi ropa es que no la traje conmigo- _dijo apartando su vista de aquel torso pues aquella vista lo estaba colocando demasiado nervioso además de sentirse algo excitado al ver como algunas gotas caían lentamente por el pecho del tigre_

_si serás Ryouta, enseguida te las llevo ya que no quiero que te enfermes- _le dijo colocándose la toalla en su cuello para dirigirse al armario sacando la ropa que usaba el rubio para dormir para luego dirigirse en donde se encontraba su novio-_ Taiga contrólate debes controlar el impulso de sacarlo de ahí y llenarlo de besos mientras te lo llevas a la cama- _se decía una y otra vez en su mente mientas le pasaba la ropa a su novio el cual con el rostro completamente rojo le agradecía provocando que la cuerda de la cordura comenzara a debilitarse más de lo que ya estaba-_

_ahhh diablos- _susurraron ambos mientras se vestían sintiendo ahora más fuertes sus latidos-_

Ya cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron a la mesa para comenzar a cenar, el ambiente estaba algo tenso pues siempre que sus miradas se encontraban no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos y sonrojados con solo los pensamientos que estos tenían

_estoy demasiado nervioso y además que quiero que Taiga me abrace - _pensaba mientras se mordía el labio cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el tigre-_

_Ryouta- _se escuchó una voz ronca haciendo que el corazón del rubio latiera más fuerte-_

_porque tiene que ser endemoniadamente sexy- _pensaba mientras se volvía a morder el labio_ -

_Ryouta deja de hacer eso que harás que no me controle- _le dijo mientras Kise se colocaba de pie para luego caminar lentamente en donde está el tigre-_

_entonces hazlo Taiga, no necesitas controlarte pues yo siento lo mismo que tu- _mientras se sentaba en las piernas del tigre quedando frente a su novio el cual rodeo sus caderas con sus brazos haciendo que se acercara aún más a su cuerpo y que sus miembros se rosaran-_

_Ryouta te deseo, no sabes cuánto te deseo pero aquello solo lo hare si tú me das permiso para hacerte mío- _le dijo mientras unía su frente con la de su novio-_

_desde que acepte estar contigo ya has tenido mi permiso Taiga ya que yo soy tuyo como tú eres mío- _le dijo con una sonrisa para luego cerrar los ojos sintiendo los labios del tigre, los cuales se movían en un ritmo lento que hacía que sus piernas se debilitaran_

Lentamente el beso se iba profundizando haciendo que Kise rodeara el cuello del tigre mientras acariciaba aquellos rojizos cabellos soltando más de algún suspiro ahogados en el beso al sentir como las manos del tigre se movían lentamente por su espalda y muslos provocando un sinfín de sensaciones

_Ryouta que te parece si vamos a la cama- _le susurro en el oído para luego darle una pequeña mordida-_

_Taiga llévame- _le respondió mientras succionaba el cuello escuchando como gruñía su tigre, para luego enredar sus piernas en la cintura cuando sintió que Kagami se levantaba del lugar sin dejar de probar su cuello-_

Lentamente Kise fue recostado en la cama mientras que Kagami se sacaba la sudadera que en esos momento andaba trayendo dejando a la vista aquel perfecto y trabajado torso, Kise no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por sus labios al ver aquello pues su tigre era perfecto demasiado perfecto y sexy

_Taiga ven- _dijo estirando sus manos mientras que el tigre sonreía con ternura acercándose al rubio para comenzar a besarlo y que sus manos comenzaran a subir la polera para sacarla de una vez y así poder recorrer libremente el cuerpo de su pareja-_ ah…Taiga- _gimió al sentir como una mano del tigre masajeaba sus pezones mientras que otra bajaba peligrosamente hasta los pantalones de dormir que en ese momento llevaba-_

_sabes Ryouta eres increíblemente hermoso- _le dijo observando el cuerpo de su novio el cual se encontraba completamente desnudo-_

_Kagamicchi no digas esas cosas que me da pena- _le dijo sonrojado y con puchero_ -

_me encanta cuanto te comportas de esa manera te hace ver tan lindo Ryouta- _le dijo dándole un beso en la frente-_

_no es justo yo también quiero verte desnudo- _le dijo mientras se levantaba un poco de la cama quedando justo en frente del tigre llevando así sus manos a los pantalones que llevaba el tigre, bajando lentamente junto con los bóxer quedando así completamente desnudo. Kise no puedo evitar quedarse embobado mirando el cuerpo del tigre pensando que en definitiva aquel hombre fue hecho por los dioses_

_puedes tocar si quieres sabes que cada parte de mi cuerpo te pertenece- _le dijo mientras observaba como Kise llevaba una mano a su pecho mientras la bajaba lentamente_ \- Ryo…uta-dijo entrecortado al sentir la mano de su novio en su ya despierto miembro moviéndose lentamente sacándole roncos gemidos- Ryouta lo siento pero ya no lo soporto _-recostando nuevamente a kise haciendo que los pétalos que habían cayeran al suelo-_

_ahhh Taiga- _gimió fuerte Kise al sentir como el tigre se llevaba su miembro a la boca mientras sentía como un dedo iba entrando en su interior cosa que extrañamente no sintió dolor sino todo lo contrario, a los pocos minutos sintió el segundo dedo moviéndose como si lo embistiera chocando en cierto punto que hizo que arquera la espalda al sentir aquel placer_ -Taiga por favor ya entra en mí, ya no me conformo con los dedos- _le pedio mientras lo miraba-_

_estas seguro- _le dijo recibiendo una confirmación de parte del rubio. Kagami saco los dedos haciendo que Kise gimiera al no sentirlos para luego acomodarse en sus piernas_ \- iré lentamente para que no te duela Ryouta- _mientras lentamente iba entrando haciendo que este soltara un ronco suspiro al sentir las estrechas paredes de su novio, ya cuando entro por completo se quedó quieto para que Kise se acostumbrara al nuevo invasor, solo comenzó a moverse cuando vio que el rubio comenzaba a mover sus caderas-_

_ahhh….Tai…ga…mas…ahhh- _gimió mas fuerte al sentir como su tigre aceleraba sus embestidas mientras lo masturbaba, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a aquella ancha espalda dejando algunos rasguños que solo provocaban que escuchara varios gemidos roncos de parte de su pareja que lo hacían sentir como en el cielo-_

_Ryouta yo…no aguanto más- _le dijo entre cortado_

_vente dentro de mi Taiga, lléname por completo- _le dijo mientras sentía como un líquido cálido lo llenaba mientras que al mismo tiempo él llegaba al orgasmo-_

Kagami lentamente salió de su pareja para luego recostarse encima de él mientras que Kise al instante lo abrazaba e intentaba recuperar el aire-

_Taiga te amo- _le dijo una vez que recupero el aire-_

_yo también te amo- _le dijo acomodándose a su lado para luego taparse con las mantas_ \- por ello nunca me separe de ti, nada y nadie me alejara de tu lado Ryouta- _le menciono con una sonrisa-_

_yo tampoco me separe de ti y como dices nada y nadie se interpondrá en nuestra relación- _le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sentía como el tigre lo acercaba a su cuerpo-_

_eres lo mejor de este mundo Ryouta- _le dijo para luego darle un tierno y dulce beso mientras lentamente se iban quedando dormidos bien abrazaditos el uno del otro-_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Cierta persona observaba el suelo algo desconcertado al ver como aquella taza roja sin saber cómo se le escapó de las manos haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos

_Kagami-kun- _susurro mientras observaba como el líquido se esparcía en el suelo sintiendo como si algo le fue robado para siempre y sintiendo que aquello nunca lo tendría de vuelta-_


	20. Chapter 20

Lentamente un rubio iba despertando encontrándose el rostro dormido de su querida pareja, no pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro mientras observaba aquel sexy rostro

_ryouta_ _murmuro entre sueños mientras acercaba el cuerpo del menor_

_estoy a tu lado Taiga_ _susurró acariciando las mejillas y hombro del tigre_

Tras unos minutos el tigre comenzaba a despertar viendo al instante a su pareja

_buenos días Ryouta_ _menciono con una gran sonrisa para luego darle un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios_ _ te encuentras bien, te duele algo

_estoy bien Taiga solo tengo un ligero malestar

_si quieres nos podemos quedar todo el día aquí

_no quiero ya que yo quiero tener una cita con Taiga

_si eso lo que quieres lo haremos así __ mientras se colocaba de pie haciendo que Kise se sonrojara al verlo desnudo para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos_

_k...kagamicchi que haces_ _le pregunto bastante nervioso y apenado_

_sé que no podrás caminar por unos minutos por ello te llevo al baño para darnos una ducha y poder consentirte_ _mientras entraban al baño_

Después de 20 minutos en los que el tigre aprovecho para mimar a su pareja, decidieron salir del baño para vestirse con algo de acorde al lugar. Ya listos desayunaron tranquilamente escuchando como en un programa los emparejaban haciendo que ambos soltaran unas risitas al escuchar aquello. Cuando terminaron tomaron unos gorros, unos lentes de sol, sus celulares, las billeteras y por ultimo las llaves del lugar dando así comienzo a su cita

Caminaban riéndose en algunos casos de las cosas que decía el contrario, observando el lugar en donde se encontraban en ese momento, ambos tomados de la mano sin importarles que las miradas de la gente aunque aquellas no eran de asco sino todo lo contrario, las personas se comían con la mirada aquellos dos hombres que estaban como querían, algunos hasta tenían envidia de aquella persona que acompañaba al pelirrojo.

Observaron varios lugares y degustaron varias comidas y aperitivos. Tras unos cuantos pasos más llegaron a un lugar lleno de puestos de artesanías y otras cosas

_Taiga puedes pasarme tu celular

_claro para que lo quieres_ _le menciono mientras le entregaba el celula_ r

_ pues para eso_ _le menciono mientras el tigre observaba un puesto en donde había varias figuritas, letras entre otras cosas_

_arma tu propio colgante para celular_ _leyó el letrero mientras observaba como el rubio veía bastante emocionado las figuritas pensando en cual elegir_ _ parece un niño en una tienda de dulces_ _pensó con una sonrisa mientras algo le llamaba la atención así que aprovechando que Kise estaba bastante concentrado se dirigió a aquel lugar_

_Taiga toma_ _dijo con una sonrisa mientras este veía un colgante que tenía un perrito amarillo el cual tenía la inicial del nombre de Kise_ _ para que siempre te acuerdes de mi cuando no estemos juntos

_siempre te veo Ryouta recuerda que siempre trabajamos juntos_ _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su celular y al mismo tiempo dejaba en la mano del rubio un objeto_

_y esto Taiga

_pues creo que pensamos lo mismo __ le menciono mientras el rubio miraba bastante emocionado un colgante de un tigre con la inicial del nombre de Kagami_ _ gracias Taiga lo cuidare mucho_ _le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba_

Después de aquello retomaron su caminata hasta que el tigre le indico que quería ir a un lugar por lo que siguieron un camino subiendo escaleras hasta llegar a un mirador en donde las barandas habían varios candados además de algunas parejas

_wauuu esto es hermosos Taiga_ _menciono emocionado al ver el atardecer__

_bueno eso no es todo_ _mientras metía la mano en un bolsillo para sacar un objeto__ Ryouta

_dime Taiga_ _le dijo girando su vista para ver a su pareja_

_bueno yo… yo te traje aquí por… bueno ya te debes de dar cuenta por los candados y todo eso_ _dijo sonrojado mirando para otro lado__

_Taiga no me digas que…

_si y quiero que tú lo cierres y lances la llave_ _entregándole un candado en donde tenía gravado_ **_T &R juntos para siempre. _**_Kise no sabía que decir pues se encontraba bastante emocionado al pensar que el tigre le pedía sellar su amor con aquella tradición_ _

_como siempre me sorprendes y haces que me enamore mas de ti_ _pensaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar en ese momento__ bien pero quiero que me abraces cuando lo cierte

_eso no tienes que pedirlo_ l _e dijo mientras kise tomaba el candado y el tigre lo abrazaba por detrás, observando como su rubio cerraba el candado y lanzaba las llaves con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_ _ te amo Ryouta

_y yo a ti Taiga_ _le dijo mientras ambos cerraban los ojos sintiendo los labios del contrario produciendo un beso lento plagado de sentimientos que ambos expresaban-_

El siguiente día que tuvieron de descanso se la pasaron en la playa disfrutando del mar, jugando diversos juegos y mimándose cuando tenían tiempo hasta ver la puesta de sol sentados en la arena bien abrazaditos

_no quiero irme, quiero pasar todo el día con Taiga_ _decía kise con un puchero sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando las maletas_

_sabes que no se puede hacer eso, debemos ir a la escuela y esas cosas_ _le decía el tigre el cual abrazo por detrás a Kise mientras este se recargaba en el pecho de su tigre__

_pero me gusta estar a tu lado y cuando volvamos no lo haremos tan seguido_ _le decía con un puchero__

_eso no es cierto nos veremos casi a diario ya que en la mayoría de nuestro trabajos participamos ambos, además si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa_ _mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y hombro__ ya sabes sellamos nuestro amor así que pase lo que pase ahora en adelante nunca nos separaremos

_tienes razón Kagamicchi __ le dijo mientras se giraba y abrazaba al tigre-_

_ hace tiempo que no me llamas así_ _le dijo abrazando al rubio_

_es que me siento feliz por lo que dijiste

_venga vamos a dormir, mañana debemos despertarnos temprano para viajar_ _mientras ambos sin deshacer el abrazo se metieron debajo de las mantas, cerrando lentamente los ojos-_

 **Al día siguiente**

Un peli celeste trataba que su cabello volviera a la normalidad para luego bajar a desayunar. Ya cuando logro la victoria, bajo hasta el comedor saludando a numero 2

 ** _Si aquello es en realidad verdad tienen mi completo apoyo_**

 ** _Por Kami yo sabía que ellos hacían una linda pareja_**

 ** _He estado esperando por mucho que ambos estuvieran juntos_**

 ** _Cuando vi los trabajos que realizaron juntos supe enseguida que eran el uno para el otro_**

Y así varias otras opiniones se escuchaban haciendo que el peli celeste se acercara al lugar en donde el televisor se encontraba ya que tenía algo de curiosidad al escuchar tantas personas dando sus opiniones

_de quienes hablan_ _se decía mientras observaba y escuchaba como más personas daban su apoyo a lo que al parecer era una pareja_

 ** _Bien a todos nos tomaron por sorpresa esta relación pero como muestran las imágenes ambos desbordan amor en cada una de ellas_**

_Kagami-kun y Kise-kun_ _murmuraba sin creer lo que observaba, fotos de ambos tomados de la mano, otra besándose y otras más en la playa. En todas ellas se veían lo profundamente enamorados que se encontraba el par_ _ debe de ser una broma __ se decía sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que solo estaba a unos pasos más en saber lo que en realidad significaba todo lo que en ese momento sentía su ser__


	21. Chapter 21

_Ryouta despierta_ _mientras lo movía suavemente_

_5 minutos mas_ _menciono mientras estiraba las mantas_

_Sabes que no se puede, vamos anda si no quieres que nuestras managers se enojen y pase lo que paso antes_ _observando como el rubio se sentaba_

_K...kagamicchi no me lo recuerdes_ _abrazándolo_

_Tranquilo que no volverá a pasar_ _mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio para que lo observara_ _ buenos días Ryouta_ _dándole un tierno beso, que con los minutos se iba profundizando cada vez más hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente separando a ambos lentamente_

_B...buenos días Taiga_ _menciono entre cortado y sus mejillas sonrojadas__

_Ve a bañarte que no hay mucho tiempo_ _menciono antes de darle un beso en la frente para después dirigirse a la cocina__

Kise se quedó embobado observando al tigre hasta que salió del cuarto provocando que reaccionara y saliera de la cama en dirección al baño. Tras 15 minutos se encontraba ya vestido con un conjunto que le había dado la empresa en agradecimiento por su trabajo

_Te queda bien Taiga_ _menciono al ver al tigre con aquella ropa que lo hacía ver demasiado apuesto y sexy_

_Aun no entiendo por las compañías con que trabajamos siempre nos dan una prenda o un conjunto de ropa u otros productos cuando terminamos nuestro trabajo_ _mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa_

_Siempre lo hacen por agradecimiento, taiga esto esta delicioso_ _menciono con una sonrisa provocando que el tigre sonriera también_

Después de desayunar los chicos se colocaron los gorros y lentes, ya que no faltaba casi nada para que sus managers vinieran por ellos, cosa que al terminar de colocarse lo lentes se escuchó alguien golpeando la puerta, sabiendo ya de quienes eran, por lo que con maleta en mano abrieron la puerta encontrándose con aquellas mujeres que conocían bastante bien. Revisaron si es que le faltaba algo antes de salir del lugar para dirigirse al aeropuerto, durante todo el recorrido daban gracias al cielo que nadie los había reconocido al igual cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, mas de alguno los había observado pero no les reconocieron, cosa que agradecían

_bien chicos llegaremos como en la tarde por lo que tendrán este día libre y mañana comenzaremos nuevamente con su agenda además de que deberán asistir a sus respectivas escuelas_ _les mencionaban mientras los chicos se acomodaban en los asientos del avión confirmando lo dicho__

El viaje fue relajante, nuestra querida parejita iba escuchando música compartiendo los audífonos bastante relajados, de vez en cuando se daban pequeñas caricias o abrazos sonriendo el uno al otro, hasta que se quedaron dormidos mientras las managers mostraban una sonrisa tierna al verlos y más que alguna foto le sacaron. Tras algunas horas llegaron a su destino todo calmado sin saber que pasaba en realidad

_Taiga mi madre pregunta si quieres ir a la casa hoy_ _le dijo algo avergonzado__

_claro además debo de pasarle algo_ _menciono mientras tomaban sus maletas para dirigirse a la calle para tomar un taxi_

Ambos se despidieron de sus managers par a luego subirse al vehículo en dirección a la casa del rubio que al llegar fue recibido por un gran abrazo de parte de la madre y hermanas de Kise provocando que casi lo mataran por falta de aire.

Aquella tarde cada uno se divirtió escuchando anécdotas de la familia además de varias cosas vergonzosas del rubio provocando que este se sonrojara bastante sacando varias risas de parte del tigre. Por insistencia de parte de la madre del rubio, el tigre se quedó a dormir, cosa que al colocar su cabeza en la almohada se quedó completamente dormido más con las caricias que le daba su pareja

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

La familia estaba reunida desayunando, la madre y hermanas de kise con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya que nuestro tigre se había ofrecido para realizar el desayuno cosa que todos alagaron

_ nos vemos en la tarde Ryouta_ _menciono para luego darle un pequeño beso antes de subir al Taxi__

_nos vemos Taiga_ _respondió sonrojado observando como el vehículo partía para luego dirigirse a su escuela__

El tigre dejo sus maletas en su casa para luego tomar las cosas necesarias para la escuela para luego salir. Iba bien con el tiempo, cosa que lo hacía relajarse ya que no quería andar corriendo

_Kagami-sama lo estaremos apoyando_ _dijeron un grupo de mujeres cuando llego a su escuela__

_ehh… gracias_ _respondió pues no entendía a lo que se referían. Llego a su sala sintiendo las miradas de las personas cosa que aún no entendía él porque_

_buenos días Kagami-kun_ _menciono Kuroko con un tono que se le hizo extraño al tigre pero no le quiso dar importancia__

_cierto toma_ _pasándole una caja_ _ son de vainilla

_gracias Kagami-kun_ _tomando la cajita__ Kagami-kun sabes…_ _no termino de hablar ya que justo en ese momento entraba el profesor__

Durante todo el día había personas que hablando con el tigre expresando su apoyo cosa que este pensó que era por lo de ser modelo. Al llegar al gimnasio todos lo miraban cosa que nuevamente le extraño

_entrenadora tome_ _pasándole una bolsa__ estos dulces son para todos

_ohh Kagami tu sí que sabes nuestros gustos_ _menciono Riko con brillitos al ver los dulces_ _ bien chicos vayan a cambiarse para comenzar, supongo que entrenaste Kagami

_claro entrenadora_ _menciono algo nervioso mientras se dirigía rápidamente a los vestidores para cambiarse__

Como siempre el entrenamiento fue ver al mismo infierno los pobres chicos estaban muertos de cansancio, nadie quería más guerra pero había algo que si todos estaban interesados y eso era saber si aquello era verdad

_Kagami quiero…_ _esta vez hablo Riko mientras los demás colocaban atención pero nuevamente fue interrumpida y eso fue por el celular del tigre el cual sonó__

_mira al parecer aquello es verdad_ _susurro Koga al ver aquel colgante en el celular del tigre provocando que el peli celeste se mordiera el labio y frunciera el ceño_

_entiendo… si me cambiare e iré… está bien adiós Rima-san_ _termino de hablar el tigre_ _ disculpe entrenadora me puedo ir al parecer Rima-san me tiene que decir algo

_Kagamicchiiiii_ _dijo cierta voz mientras corría y se lanzaba a los brazos del tigre el cual lo atrapo para que no se callera_

_ espera que haces aquí, se supone que deberías de estar en la empresa_ _menciono el tigre confundido mientras todos estaban bastante sorprendidos pues en el bolsillo del pantalón del rubio salía un pequeño tigre con una letra__ también que pasa ya que estas nervioso

_T…Taiga nos espiaron en nuestra cita_ _le dijo con un puchero_ _ nos sacaron varias fotos

_así que era eso que quería hablar Rima-san, sabes que pasara_ _mientras lo bajaba_ _

_ mi manager con la tuya están viendo ese tema por ello nos quieren a los dos

_ esperen, disculpen si molestamos pero nos pueden decir que pasa aquí_ _dijo Riko__

_ entonces aquellas fotos son de verdad, entonces ustedes dos están saliendo_ _comento Hyuuga_

_ bueno supongo que con esto ya no lo podemos esconder no crees Ryouta

_cierto Taiga_ _menciono con una sonrisa_ _ ambos estamos saliendo pero lo manteníamos en secreto ya que es mejor de esta forma, pues los reporteros no nos molestarían

_pero al parecer ya se dieron cuenta, cuando nos tomamos un tiempo que nos dieron __ agrego el tigre__

_bueno felicidades chicos_ _menciono Kiyoshi bastante contento de que el tigre tuviera a alguien que lo quisiera de la misma forma que lo hacia el tigre. Cada integrante los felicito con más de un comentario que hicieron sonrojar al par pero había una persona que no creía lo que escuchaba, lo que veía en ese momento, momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía siempre que veía al rubio cerca del tigre_

_Kagami-kun yo….

_Taiga debes de cambiarte ya que nos debemos ir

_ cierto no quiero que Rima se vuelva a enojar_ _menciono para luego dirigirse a los vestidores__

_Kurokocchi_ _menciono haciendo que el nombrado lo viera mientras los demás estaban pendientes__ no lo dejare, cualquier cosa que intentes será en vano ya que tu oportunidad la desperdiciaste, así que aunque te des cuenta que ahora te gusta Taiga, él está conmigo y yo nunca lo dejare ir, yo lo amo más que nadie así que nunca te lo entregare a aquel hermoso y amable hombre_ _para luego pasar a su lado tomando algunas cosas que dejo el tigre, observando como este salía_

_ vamos Ryouta

_claro Taiga_ _mientras lo abrazaba_ _ te quiero

_ yo también te quiero_ _le respondió dando un beso en la frente, para luego despedirse de los demás mientras abrazaba al rubio por la cintura mostrando una hermosa sonrisa llena de amor, dejando a todos los demás impactados y en shock al ver aquello pero lo que les impacto más fue la declaración que hizo Kise a cierta sombra que estaba como si no_ _estuviera en ese momento, no se movía ni pestañaba solo se encontraba observando como aquel par desaparecía de su vista sintiendo un nudo en su garganta-_


	22. Chapter 22

_bien chicos digan lo que estimen conveniente

_cierto digan lo que quieran, sus sentimientos son sinceros, por ello no hay necesidad de ocultarlo

_sus manager tienen razón, Tai-chan, Ryo-chan estoy orgullosa de ustedes, mis pequeños se convirtieron en adultos_ _mencionaba Nagisa mientras los abrazaba fuertemente_ _ yo que los vi cuando eran unos polluelos miren ahora, son unos hermosos hombres

_ya cariño tranquila, chicos pase lo que pase ustedes son miembros de nuestra familia, así que nunca los abandonaremos _ _menciono Seiya con una sonrisa haciendo que la pareja sonriera de verdad__

_disculpen ya falta poco para que comience la entrevista_ _menciono una mujer que enseguida se sonrojo al ver a la pareja en persona además de varias personas bastante famosas_

_bien chicos eso si no digan lo que hacen en la noche

_Shogo/shogocchi_ _dijeron ambos en voz alta algo sonrojados_

Se preguntaran que está pasando aquí pues las queridas manager junto a los dueños de la compañía en que ambos estaban contratados creyeron que lo mejor para terminar aquellos rumores era dar una entrevista en el programa más famoso del lugar en donde miles de personas lo miraban, nada mejor para callar de una vez los rumores además de confesar a todo el mundo lo feliz que era aquella pareja

_buenas tardes a todo el mundo, hoy tendremos una entrevista en exclusiva con los dos modelos que han hecho fulgor en estos momentos_ _mencionaba una mujer bastante emocionada__ que les parece si le damos la bienvenida a Kagami Taiga y a Kise Ryouta_ _escuchándose los aplausos del público cuando ambos entraron al lugar__ bienvenidos chicos

_gracias _ _respondieron ambos con una sonrisa provocando que más de una mujer gritara o se sonrojara_ _

_bien creo que todos queremos saber si lo que muestran en las fotos es cierto, sé que varias personas están bastante impacientes por saber la verdad, así que Kagami-kun, Kise-kun es cierto o es falso que están juntos_ _pregunto mientras en todo el estudio se encontraba en silencio expectantes por la respuesta que dirían los chicos_

_pues sobre eso…_ _menciono Kagami mientras tomaba la mano de Kise y entrelazaban sus dedos_ _ tengo que confesar que es verdad_ _menciono con una gran sonrisa escuchando los gritos emocionados del publico__

_Kyaa nuestros bebes lo confirmaron soy tan feliz_ _mencionaba Nagisa dando pequeños saltitos__

_y se puedo saber cómo ocurrió este amor o quien se confesó a quien

_yo fui el que se confesó a Taiga_ _menciono sonrojado_ _y que el tigre sonriera para luego comenzar a hablar__

_realmente no sabemos cuándo comenzó este sentimientos, en esos tiempos yo estaba bastante deprimido por un amor no correspondido y Ryouta estuvo a mi lado dándome ánimos, con el pasar del tiempo y los momentos que estuvimos juntos conocimos lados del otro que no conocíamos y que creo que nadie más conoce, y sin pensar lentamente me robo el corazón_ _conto escuchando un Kyaaaa de parte del publico__

_ que hermoso y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían

_en un festival cuando veíamos los juegos artificiales_ _respondieron ambos para luego mirarse y soltar algunas risitas_

_pero no me atrevía a declararme a Taiga ya que pensaba que sería rechazado_ _dijo Kise con un puchero__

_yo pensaba lo mismo, por ello decidí entrar al mundo del modelaje que comencé solo por una favor que le debía a Ryouta, entre solo para estar aunque sea por unas horas a su lado ya que pensaba que él nunca se podría enamorar de mi

_T…Taiga eso no lo sabía_ _mencionaba bastante sorprendido__

_era bastante inseguro pero no quería tenerte lejos de mí ya que me sentía en calma siempre que estaba a tu lado_ _respondió mientras Kise no pudo aguantarse más y lo abrazo provocando que varias mujeres se desmayaran o tuvieran un derrame nasal al ver tan tierna y hermosa escena__

_Kise-kun como es que decidiste declararte

_bueno sobre eso_ _mencionaba algo sonrojado__ fue por mis hermanas mayores, cuando les conté que me gustaba Taiga, ellas comenzaron a planificar como me declararía, me mostraron diversos mangas para que tuviera varias ideas

_y cual idea escogiste_ _pregunto bastante emocionada__

_pues secuestrar a Kagamicchi en su cumpleaños e ir al parque de diversiones, pasar un buen tiempo juntos y luego subir a la rueda de la fortuna y declararme __ menciono todo sonrojado_

_ohhh que hermoso parece un cuento de hadas __ soltando un suspiro soñador al imaginarse aquella escena_

Siguió la entrevista entre risas y sonrojos de parte de ambos respondiendo las preguntas que le hacían mostrando aquellas miradas y sonrisas llenas de amor contando algunas cosas de su pareja, mostrando así lo mucho que se amaban, no había nadie que al ver esto pudiera negar el fuerte amor que se veía entre aquellos dos chicos, un hermoso, tierno amor

_Ohhh Shin-chan viste eso nunca pensé que llegarían a estar juntos, siempre pensé que Tai-chan amaba a Kuro-chan_ _decía viendo el programa que lo transmitían por todas partes__

_vamos Takao_ _dijo mientras el peli negro lo intentaba alcanzar_ _ uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde nanodayo

_dijiste algo Shin-chan

_nada Takao, será mejor que nos apuremos antes que cierre la tienda nanodayo_ _menciono dando una última vista en donde veía como aquellas dos personas mostraban una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad cosa que no pudo evitar que en su rostro se mostrara una pequeña sonrisa y que en su mente les deseara felicidad__

 **En otro lugar**

_ hasta que lo dijeron no crees Muro-chin_ _menciono mientras observaba la televisión comiendo papitas__

_tienes razón Atsushi_ _respondió con una sonrisa viendo la gran sonrisa de su hermano__ ahora con esto ese intruso no se interpondrá en la felicidad de Taiga y si lo intenta usare todos mis medios para alejarlo de mi bro y mi cuñado __ pensaba mientras su sonrisa crecía aún mas__

_Muro-chin pasa algo_ _pregunto con algo de miedo al ver aquella sonrisa_

_no nada, toma Atsushi son tus favoritas_ _pasándole una bolsa de caramelos_ _

_te amo Muro-chin _ _mientras atrapaba al peli negro entre sus brazos y lo besaba_

 **En cierta casa**

_Kyaaaaaaa mamá escuchaste, kyaaaaaa se confesaron frente a todo el mundo_ _mencionaron unas rubias__

_claro que lo escuche ohhh por dios mi yerno es demasiado lindo, mi bebe se ganó la lotería al obtener un hombre así_ _mencionaba la mujer dando saltitos sin perderse ni un segundo de la entrevista__

_ no crees que deberíamos preparar las cosas de la boda

_puede ser pero no le diremos nada a Ryouta entendido __ menciono la mujer mientras as menores asentían emocionadas_

_te lo dije Tetsuya_ _menciono Akashi el cual tomaba tranquilamente un café en una cafetería__ ahora no te arrepientas de tus decisiones o intentes algo ya que hace tiempo que perdiste a Taiga

_no imagine que bakagami saliera con Kise no crees Tetsu_ _menciono Aomine el cual observaba una de las pantallas de la cuidad que estaban transmitiendo el programa__

_yo tampoco me lo imagine Aomine-kun_ _menciono intentado que su voz no sonara rara__

_nos vamos Tetsu_ _mientras el nombrado asentía comenzando a caminar intentado que aquellas lagrimas no cayeran cuando escucho a Kagami decir que amaba y siempre amara a Kise__


	23. Chapter 23

Tras aquella entrevista 3 semanas habían pasado, 3 semanas que tanto Kagami como Kise se encontraban tan ocupados con su trabajo y realizando las últimas pruebas para terminar la preparatoria que no habían logrado verse

_haaa estoy muerto, sí que ha habido trabajo además la entrenadora no da tregua a pesar que ya estamos a punto de salir_ mencionaba mientras se sentaba en el sillón mientras observaba un sobre que había dejado en la mesa_ tendré que hablar con él antes de tomar una decisión_ pensaba mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación, viendo una cajita que se encontraba en uno de los muebles_ debo agradecer a Rima de dejarme algunos días libres aunque sé que después tendré bastante trabajo, esa mujer cuando se entusiasma no hay nadie que la pare…. Mañana será un gran día_ murmuro antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

_que pasa Ryou-chan

_Taiga me invito a comer mañana

_a ver_ mencionaron las hermanas mientras le quitaban el celular para ver el mensaje_ kyaaaaaaaa es en un hotel

_mi bebé te sacaste la lotería con ese hombre

_vamos Ryouta que debemos elegir que te pondrás mañana para que cuando Tai-chan te vea no se pueda controlar y se te lance encima

_que cosas están diciendo_ decía en voz alta con su rostro completamente rojo_

_ya puedo escuchar las campanas de la iglesia

_Mamá

_ya bebé hazle caso a tus hermanas y ve que te pondrás para el encuentro con Tai-chan sé que lo quieres impresionar, más mañana

_está bien_ decía aun con su rostro sonrojado, sabía lo que pasaba mañana no por nada intentaba dejar aquel día libre para estar al lado con su tigre_ mañana será un gran día no crees Taiga_ murmuraba observando como sus hermanas se encontraban bastante entretenidas eligiendo el conjunto que usaría mañana mientras el miraba con una sonrisa la cajita roja que se encontraba en su mano

Cada uno se encontraba ansioso a que el nuevo día llegara y pudieran verse nuevamente, a pesar que siempre se mandaban mensajes o se llamaban en sus ratos libres no les era suficiente, necesitaban abrazarse, sentirse, el poder probar los labios del otro mientras sentían aquel calor tan característico envolverlos, pero para ello solo faltaban unas horas, unas horas que en su espera se les hacia una eternidad pero ya faltaba poco, solo unos minutos más y podrían estar juntos nuevamente

Viendo como el sol se ocultaba se encontraba en una de las mesas de un restaurant un joven pelirrojo bien vestido que atraía las miradas de tanto hombres y mujeres que se encontraban en esa hora en aquel lugar, a simple vista se podía ver que estaba bastante bien pero por dentro se moría de los nervios y las ansias de poder encontrarse con aquella persona tan especial, su corazón dio un salto cuando lo vio entrar, con aquella hermosa sonrisa que solo el podía realizar

_ por fin puedo tenerte entre mis brazos_ le susurró al oído cuando por fin estuvo lo más cerca de él para poder abrazarlo

_te extrañe tanto Taiga_ menciono mientras correspondía el abrazo_

_venga será mejor que nos sentemos que la cena ya están por traerla_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban, observando la hermosa vista que proporcionaba aquel gran ventanal_

La cena transcurrió calmada entre risas y palabras de amor, ya cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la habitación que había reservado al tigre, no era mucho por aquellas cosas pero aquel día lo merecía. Al entrar al lugar el tigre abrazo por la cintura al rubio mientras lo besaba con pasión

_feliz aniversario Ryouta_ menciono mientras el rubio sentía algo en su muñeca, observo que en ella se encontraba una pulsera con la inicial del nombre de su tigre con una estrella, cosa que le hizo sonreír, recordando una vez que el pelirrojo le había dicho que él se parecía a las estrellas siempre hermosas y brillando a todo su esplendor_

_creo que pensamos lo mismo Taiga_ menciono sacando la cajita roja que tenía en su bolsillo para luego abrirla dejando a la vista una pulsera de plata con la inicial de su nombre junto a una cruz_

_gracias Ryouta_ menciono mientras lo abrazaba como si en cualquier momento desaparecería_

_paso algo

_Ryouta quiero decirte algo_ dijo haciendo que el rubio se tensara_ bueno veras hace unos días me llego una solicitud para ser parte de un equipo profesional de basket

_Taiga son grandes noticias es lo que siempre esperaste_ menciono con una sonrisa lleno de felicidad_

_ si lo sé pero es en Estados Unidos, un equipo de ahí quiere que juegue con ellos y si acepto tendré que irme lo más antes que pueda

_Hazlo…anda Taiga es tu sueño y yo no te impediré que lo realices, no te encadenare, además es una gran oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar, es tu sueño…el sueño que siempre me mencionabas y no me haría más feliz el verte cumpliéndola, además podemos comunicarnos por video llamada y yo puedo viajar para verte, nuestra relación no se terminara solo porque estemos alejados un par de kilómetros, así que no te preocupes Taiga y anda cumple tu gran sueño_ menciono con una sonrisa viendo el rostro de su pareja_

_gracias Ryouta, tenía miedo que me dijeras que terminaríamos por ello

_tonto no haré eso ya que no podría vivir, tu eres mi razón de vivir Taiga si tú eres feliz yo también

_tu también lo eres para mí, realmente eres lo mejor del mundo_ menciono mientras lo besaba lentamente_

_Taiga quiero que me hagas tuyo y quiero pasar a tu lado el tiempo en que te encuentras aquí así podremos realizar más recuerdos los cuales se irán guardando con los que ya hemos hecho_ dijo mientras el pelirrojo asintió a lo dicho mientras volvía a besarlo_

Aquella noche cada uno se entregó cuerpo y alma al otro uniéndose en uno solo, diciendo palabras de amor repartiendo tiernas caricias al otro para finalmente se quedaran dormidos abrazándose.

Los días después de aquel encuentro pasaron algo rápido con las diversas salidas que tenían ambos, el regaño que paso a felicitación y finalmente a una que otra lagrima de parte de Riko cuando este junto a Kise le contaron de su decisión, la familia del Rubio era otra cosa ahí se lanzaron las tres rubias a abrazarlo mientras les decía que se quedara con ellos hasta su partida cosa que acepto, paso los últimos días junto con aquella cálida y loca familia hasta que el día de irse llego. Se encontraba en el aeropuerto todo el equipo de Seirin, los de la Kiseki no sedai junto con sus parejas despidiéndose uno a uno del tigre

_adiós Kagami-kun _ menciono con su rostro inexpresivo aunque por dentro le hubiera gustado poder abrazarlo _

_adiós Kuroko

_Bro ya es la hora_ menciono al escuchar que llamaban a los pasajeros del vuelo que debía tomar el tigre_

_lo se_ mencionó mientras se dirigía en donde se encontraba su rubio_ Te amo Ryouta y siempre lo haré, a pesar que miles de kilómetros nos alejen aquello no importara ya que mi corazón solo estas tú y nadie más que tú, te amo mi lindo Ryouta_ murmura mientras lo abrazaba

_yo también te amo Taiga_ menciono mientras sentía que lentamente sentía que el tigre se iba alejando hasta quedar frente a el

_tenía pensado irme con solo un abrazo pero no es suficiente_ menciono antes de capturar los labios del rubio en una danza lenta pero llena de sentimiento_

_waoooo que hermoso esto parece de película_ menciono Takao que estaba maravillado al ver lo que había hecho el pelirrojo sin importarle la gente que se encontraba alrededor_

_nos vemos Ryouta_ menciono antes de darle unos pequeños besos en aquellos labios para irse en dirección en donde se encontraba el avión junto con su manager

_hiciste muy bien en no llorar y despedirlo con una sonrisa Ryouta_ menciono el emperador al ver como las lágrimas recorrían aquellas mejillas_

_me prometí a mí mismo que no lloraría y que despediría a Taiga con una sonrisa, sé que será difícil tenerlo lejos de mi lado pero él estará cumpliendo su sueño y eso hace que aquella tristeza sea menor, además comparto con él maravillosos e inolvidables recuerdos, que sé que dentro de unos años más volveremos a realizar más de ellos _ menciono mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas mostrando una hermosa sonrisa a sus compañeros


	24. Chapter 24

El tiempo paso a paso veloz, cumpliendo casi 5 años desde que el tigre se había marchado y que cada uno de los integrantes de los diversos equipos siguieran su camino, cada uno ya se dedicaba a lo que habían estudiado. En el caso de Midorima que era un doctor y Takao ejercía como enfermero, Aomine que se encontraba en el escuadrón de policía, Kuroko que era profesor, Murasakibara que había abierto una pastelería, Himuro que se desempeñaba como administrador, Akashi que se hizo cargo de la empresa de su padre y Kise que siguió su carrera de modelo, convirtiéndose en uno de los más cotizados en aquel rubro

_Mira Tai-chan, Ryou-chan se está esforzando bastante para ser una buena ama de casa_ mencionaba una rubia mientras enfocaba la laptop a la cocina en donde se podía ver a un hermoso rubio con un delantal rojo preparando una tarta

_esto es bastante difícil_ murmuraba Kise mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de su otra hermana

_vamos Ryou-chan tú fuiste el que me pediste que te enseñara a cocinar

_ya se onee-chan pero es difícil_ mencionaba con un puchero_

_vamos que para la próxima vez que vayas donde esta Tai-chan lo sorprenderás, realmente se han hecho una pareja bastante famosa por a pesar de la distancia y los años siguen juntos

_y siempre lo estaremos_ se escuchó una voz haciendo que dos rubios giraran en dirección en donde habían escuchado aquella voz

_Tai-chan/Taiga _ mencionaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo

_Ryouta sabes te ves hermoso vestido así_ dijo con una sonrisa viendo el lindo sonrojo de su pareja

_ tu también te ves bien_ menciono, pues con los años aquel pelirrojo se había vuelto más atractivo de lo que ya era, cosa que siempre hacia que se quedara sin aliento cada vez que hablaban por video llamada o se encontraban cuando lograban tener tiempo libre_

_ como has estado Tai-chan, hemos sabido del éxito de aquel desfile, realmente te veías genial

_así que ya mostraron aquello, fue cansador no sé cómo lo logras Ryouta_ respondio mientras suspiraba, pues durante aquellos años a su querida manager se le ocurrió la gran idea de seguir con su carrera de modelo en aquel lugar provocando que fuera bastante conocido por ser un exitoso modelo además de ser el jugador del equipo de basket más famoso del lugar_

_luego te acostumbras Taiga

_y como han estado las cosas, ¿me has extrañado? , ¿Has aprendido a cocinar para darme una sorpresa?

_Baka sabes que te extraño pero sé que estas realizando tu sueño cosa que me hace inmensamente feliz

_Ryouta Te Amo_ dijo con una mirada que transmitía todo lo que sentía_

_yo también te amo_ le respondió con una gran sonrisa

_ por Kami son tan tiernos_ mencionaban las hermanas que contemplaban aquella platica_

_Ryou-chan si no te marchas ahora llegaras tarde a la sesión

_que tan tarde es!_ dijo todo alterado mientras se sacaba el delantal_ hablamos más tarde Taiga, lo siento

_no tienes que disculparte es trabajo

_pero

_nada de peros, anda a tu trabajo ya que mi estrellita debe brillar como el solo sabe hacerlo_ viendo como Kise sonreía a lo dicho_ suerte en tu trabajo

_a ti también Taiga, nos vemos_ mientras le lanzaba un beso para luego salir del lugar_

_bueno chicas ahora que se fue Ryouta quiero hablar con ustedes

_de que se trata Tai-chan_ mencionaron ambas_

_necesito que me ayuden con algo_ dijo para luego contar el motivo de la llamada haciendo que ambas rubias no evitaran sonreír al escuchar aquello_

_cuanta con nosotras Tai-chan

_gracias les debo una

_no es nada, eres parte de la familia Tai-chan

_además estaremos encantadas de ayudarte

_más que seguro mamá también querrá ayudar

_ también le pueden decir a ella pero que Ryouta no se entere, bueno debo irme ya que Rima me agendo una entrevista, cuando tenga los detalles se los mando

_claro, adiós Tai-chan_ mencionaron para luego terminar la video llamada pensando en las palabras del tigre_

_esto será divertido no crees

_claro que lo será_ respondió mientras ambas se dirigían en donde se encontraba cierta rubia que al contarle lo ocurrido no puedo aguantar un grito de la emoción

 **Unas horas más tarde**

_por fin termine_ mencionaba un rubio mientras observaba como el cielo iba tomando colores anaranjados_

_viste la última revista que salió a la venta Kagami-sama se veía genial

_cierto con cada día que pasa, Kagami-sama es cada vez más atractivo

_supongo que eso no se puede discutir, Taiga se ha vuelto más atractivo de lo que ya era_ pensaba kise mientras veía a las dos estudiante que estaban hablando de su pareja_

_Kise

_Kasamatsu-sempai, como es que me descubrió

_solo lo supe idiota_ menciono viendo para otro lado_

_por cierto Sempai, felicidades por su graduación

_g…gracias_ menciono con un ligero sonrojo_ l…las cosas con Kagami van bien

_claro, siempre nos llamamos y viajamos para poder vernos, por lo que la distancia no es ningún impedimento para nosotros_ dijo mientras acariciaba la pulsera que le había regalado el tigre, pulsera que desde el día en que el tigre se había ido no se le había sacado_ bueno me tengo que ir sempai

_espera Kise hay algo que he querido consultarte

_de que se trata

_aquella vez…. Aquella confesión que hiciste estabas hablando enserio

_en aquellos tiempos si sempai, me había enamorado de usted pero sabe debo agradecerle por haberme rechazado_ lo confundido que se encontraba el peli negro_ ya que gracias a eso yo pude darme cuenta del verdadero amor, de la persona que estaba destinada a mí, cosa que no me daba cuenta a pesar de lo cerca que se encontraba, gracias sempai si usted no me hubiera rechazado ahora no estaría con aquel gran hombre que amo con mi alma_ menciono con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba en dirección a su hogar dejando a un peli negro estático, el cual solo observaba como aquel rubio cada vez se alejaba mas

Tras algunos minutos ya cuando se había oscurecido, Kise había llegado por fin a su hogar

_he llegado

_bienvenido _ mencionaban sus hermanas y su madre_

_Onee-chan saldrás

_si, recibí una llamada de una amiga la cual no veo hace tiempo, así que nos vemos en unas horas más_ dijo para luego salir del hogar, mientras tanto dos rubias no podían evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro

 **Unas horas más tarde**

En el aeropuerto, varios pasajeros de cierto avión bajaban en busca de sus maletas, entre aquellos pasajeros se encontraba un hombre alto que usaba un abrigo y un gorro que ocultaba su cabello, este hombre buscaba a su alrededor en busca de cierta persona

_realmente no espere que me llamaras este mismo día diciéndome que llegarías en un par de horas_ menciono una rubia con una sonrisa_

_quería dar una sorpresa, que te parece si comenzamos con el plan

_pues me parece perfecto Tai-chan_ menciono con una sonrisa bastante emocionada con lo que pasaría ahora en adelante_


	25. Chapter 25

_entonces nos vemos dentro de dos días Tai-chan

_nos vemos, gracias por ayudarme_ menciono mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo_

_sabes que puedes contar con nosotras ya que te consideremos parte de la familia_ menciono viendo el rostro del tigre el cual estaba bien tapado para que nadie lo descubrieran y se armara un escandalo_

_nos vemos_ menciono para luego hacer parar un taxi para poder descansar un poco_

_bien organicemos algunas cosas que deben ir_ murmuro mientras sacaba su celular para realizar algunas llamadas_

Los días pasaron rápido tanto para un pelirrojo y un rubio, pues el primero se encontraba organizando varias cosas yendo de un lugar a otro para que todo saliera perfecto mientras tanto el segundo con su trabajo y las salidas con sus hermanas lo habían mantenido distraído. Hasta que llegó el día, un día que era especial para Kise

_buenos días

_Feliz cumpleaños Ryou-chan_ mencionaron tres rubias mientras se lanzaban al nombrado haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo con las tres mujeres encima de él_

_onee-chan, mamá no puedo respirar_ menciono con una sonrisa sintiendo como su celular vibraba

_pasa algo hijo

_ es Akashicchi quiere que nos juntemos en el parque_ respondió con una sonrisa_

_ahhh cierto Ryou-chan hace poco llamo tu manager al parecer por ser tu cumpleaños quieren realizarte una entrevista, es a las 2

_ bueno no se puede hacer nada, por lo menos estaré con los chicos_ menciono mientras subía a su habitación para tomar lo necesario para luego bajar, compartir un delicioso desayuno con su familia, para finalmente salir de su hogar en dirección al parque_

Tras algunos minutos había llegado al lugar, se dirigió a las canchas en donde siempre se encontraban con sus amigos para jugar un partido amistoso. Al llegar no puedo evitar sorprenderse al ver a toda la kiseki y a sus respectivas parejas en aquel lugar felicitándolo

_seria lindo si estuvieras aquí Taiga_ pensaba mientras mostraba una sonrisa recibiendo los presentes de cada uno y las felicitaciones_

_Oha asa dijo que este es tu lucky ítem de hoy y felicidades nanodayo_ menciono mirando para otro lado mientras le entregaba un pequeño tigre de peluche cosa que hizo que el rubio sonriera_

_gracias Midorimacchi_ dijo escuchando las risas y bromas de Takao hacia el peli verde_ ahora que recuerdo para el cumpleaños de Taiga llegue con un gran peluche de tigre para luego secuestrármelo y declararme, desde aquello mis días han sido inolvidables y llenos de color a su lado_ pensaba observando al tigre con una gran sonrisa_

_Ki-chan has sabido de Kagamin

_días atrás hablamos, por lo que sé Taiga estará bastante ocupado con su trabajo por lo que no hemos hablado mucho en estos días

_entonces no te ha llamado_ menciono la peli rosado viendo que el rubio negaba_ no te preocupes Ki-chan más que seguro que cuando tenga un descanso te llamara para felicitarte

_a no ser que se haya olvidado de tu cumpleaños_ susurro Kuroko, los cuales solo alcanzaron a escuchar Himuro que miraba a muerte al peli celeste siendo detenido por Murasakibara en forma de precaución, pues no le gustaba para nada la mirada de su querido Muro-chin y la otra persona fue Kise el cual solo ignoro lo que había dicho_

Estuvieron jugando un partido amistoso por unas cuantas horas que el Kise se tuvo que ir ya que se acercaba la entrevista que debía de realizar

_pasa algo Sei-kun_ pregunto Furi al ver como el emperador miraba su celular y una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro_

_pues algo bastante interesante puede pasar_ respondió observando a cada uno de los presentes para luego pasarle su celular a su pareja para que leyera el contenido haciendo que el también se contagiara con una sonrisa_

_nee que les parece si vamos por algo de comer y beber_ propuso Furi con una sonrisa haciendo que todos asintieran, pues se encontraban bastante cansados y con un poco de hambre por la actividad realizada, por lo que cada uno tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a un restaurant que se encontraba bastante cerca, el cual se encontraba una gran televisión que al parecer en unos minutos más comenzaría un programa que a más de una persona lo tenía con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **Mientras tanto en un estudio**

Se encontraba todo listo para dar comienzo con la entrevista, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para comenzar

_buenas tardes a todo nuestro público y televidentes, como todos ustedes sabrán hoy es un día muy especial_ mencionaba la conductora escuchando los gritos del público_ por ello queremos darle la bienvenida al festejado, Kise Ryouta_ escuchándose enseguida los gritos y aplausos de las mujeres al ver entrar al rubio al lugar

_gracias Nagi-chan, es una alegría estar junto a ustedes_ menciono el rubio tomando asiento_

_el gusto es mío el poder realizar esta entrevista, ya sabes que algunos no querían dejarme ser la animadora, Shougo también quería pero cambio enseguida de idea con algo que le dijo Ren, bien te parece que comencemos esta entrevista especial por tu cumpleaños

_claro Nagi-chan_ menciono dando comienzo la entrevista hablando de diversos temas del ámbito laboral y algunas que otras anécdotas chistosas que tuvo el modelo_

_ y bien cómo ha ido la relación que tienes con Tai-chan o más bien conocido como Kagami Taiga, la distancia no ha sido algún problema

_ nuestra relación sigue tan bien como siempre, a pesar que estamos alejados siempre nos llamamos y nos mandamos mensajes, y siempre que podemos viajamos para poder vernos en persona

_y no estas celoso de que alguien te quite a Tai-chan ya que ahora es sumamente famoso

_yo confió en Taiga, además creo que nadie podrá amarlo como yo lo amo_ mientras se escuchaban varios gritos de público bastante emocionadas por el tema_

_realmente su noviazgo ha sido algo parecido a los cuentos de hadas, se nota el amor que en ustedes que ni siquiera la distancia y el tiempo ha logrado romper

_yo también pienso que es un cuento de hadas o un hermoso sueño todos los días que he compartido con Taiga

_que te parece si vemos un pequeño video de cierta entrevista que se realizó hace unos días atrás_ mencionaba mientras de la nada bajaba una pantalla_

_ ** _ahora sabremos lo que todo el mundo está esperando, muchas de sus fans han estado interesadas en aquel collar que hace juego con su pulsera, las cuales nunca se saca a no ser que sea sumamente necesario, tiene algún significado para usted_**

_ ** _pues son muy importantes para mí ya que fueron un regalo de la persona más importante de mi vida_** _ escucho Kise haciendo que se sonrojara al ver la sonrisa del tigre en la pantalla_

_ ** _eso quiere decir que el modelo y jugador más famoso y atractivo tiene dueño_**

 ** __pues sí, y soy sumamente feliz el poder tenerlo a mi lado_**

 ** __eso quiere decir que viven juntos_**

_ ** _pues no, ahora vivimos separados pero aun así nos amamos como si fuera el primer día que comenzamos nuestra relación_**

_ ** _llevan bastante tiempo juntos_**

 ** __ casi cinco años, los cuales no cambiaría por nada del mundo, ya que aquella persona ha hecho que mis días sean inolvidables y únicos con solo el hecho de estar a mi lado_**

 ** __se nota el amor que en usted al escucharlo hablar_**

 ** __claro, ya que él es mi vida, sin él no tendría sentido vivir_**

_también lo eres para mí_ murmuro con sus ojitos cristalizados al haber visto aquel video, realmente era lo mejor que había visto más en este día_

 **En el restaurant**

_eso fue hermoso_ mencionaba Takao limpiándose algunas lágrimas que habían escapado al escuchar las palabras del tigre, sentía una gran emoción al ver aquella pareja que a pesar de aquello seguían amándose con la misma intensidad_

_seria lindo si Kagamin estuviera al lado de Ki-chan en ese día

_siempre puede llegar, más si es Taiga hará lo posible para estar junto a mi cuñado_ menciono Himuro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba dulces a Atsu_

_al parecer aún no termina nanodayo_ dijo haciendo que todos colocaran atención al programa_

 **Volviendo con Kise**

_Ryou-chan tenemos un regalo para darte por lo que debes cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta que te digamos

_¿qué es Nagi-chan?_ pregunto bastante curioso_

_pues ya lo sabrás, por lo que ahora cierra los ojos_ viendo como el rubio le hacía caso al mismo tiempo que colocaba un dedo en sus labios para que el público no dijera nada_ ya Ryou-chan puedes abrir tus ojos

_T…Tai…ga_ dijo completamente asombrado al ver frente a él a un pelirrojo con una gran ramo de rosas rojas sonriéndole como solo él sabe hacerlo_

_ Feliz cumpleaños Ryouta, creías que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños_ menciono entregándole el ramo para luego darle un pequeño beso en la frente provocando que los gritos contenidos se hicieran escuchar_

_es un sueño_ dijo aun sin poder creérselo

_claro que no Ryou-chan, Tai-chan esta frente a ti_ dijo con una sonrisa viendo como el tigre se alejaba un poco viendo fijamente los ojos del rubio_

_ Ryouta un 2 de agosto, justo para mi cumpleaños dimos comienzo a esta hermosa historia que ambos hemos escrito durante todos estos años, historia llena de aventuras, alegrías, risas, desacuerdos, lagrimas. Hemos pasado por mucho, a pesar que alguna vez pensamos que entre nosotros no podría haber nada pero no fue así, el destino me mostró a un hermoso ángel que tengo la fortuna que este a mi lado, un ángel que me ha mostrado un mundo lleno de colores y momentos inolvidables, por ello en este día tan especial para ti quiero crear una nueva historia a tu lado_ decía mientras buscaba una cajita en su bolsillo la cual saco y abrió_ por ello Kise Ryouta quieres casarte conmigo

_si…claro que quiero Taiga_ mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

_te amo _menciono mientras le colocaba el anillo y lo miraba con ternura_

_yo también te amo Taiga_ respondió mientras lentamente iba cerrando los ojos sintiendo como aquellos dulces labios le besaban sellando así entre aplausos y gritos la nueva historia que estarían a punto a escribir, una historia que sería eterna, pues ni siquiera la muerte separaría aquellos dos enamorados


End file.
